Rise of a Fallen Empress
by Grati
Summary: Mileena, betrayed and thrown into dungeons after being stripped from her title she will seek out revenge against all who betrayed her. On the other side we have a sadistic warrior who's desires brings him right into the revenge plans of Mileena. Give it a shot, I promise it will be worth your while. Rated M for Violence and Sexual Content later on. Mileena x OC, Zaraki Kenpachi.
1. Chapter 1: Chains and Shackles

_Author's Note: Hello, so before we start with this story I need to make some things clear. This will be a story about Mileena Kahnum and Zaraki Kenpachi. As weird as that might sound, in my head it works. Mileena is a bloodthirsty tarkatan full of anger, betrayal and revenge for the "traitor" Kotal Kahn and Earthrealm, on the other side we have Zaraki Kenpachi a sadistic person who seeks nothing but fighting strong people, he despises weaklings. His only motivation is to find worthy opponents to surpass and loves the feeling he gets when he puts his life on the edge by fighting a worthy adversary._

 _Since Zaraki is from an anime called "Bleach" I will not make him have all the powers he has there. Mortal Kombat's universe is fairly realistic so the only power he will have is "Shunpo" which is basically a technique that allows its user to move faster than the eye can follow._

 _Many people in MK have teleporting abilities so shunpo is similar to that._

 _If you like to listen to soft music in the background while you read, this is the song I was listening to when I wrote this chapter: Emotional Music - Memories_

 _Enough babbling, lets dive straight into this madness:_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Chains and Shackles**

Outworld's dungeon, a dark and ruthless prison for the unlucky scum that the emperor Kotal Kahn had shown "mercy" by not executing them. Many of the prisoners were innocent people who's only crime were to talk bad about their fearsome and cruel leader.

At first, when the former empress was taken down people thought it was a good thing, no more family members taken away just so that she could feast on their flesh and blood, no more tarkatan raids on the village just so that she could be entertained, no more pain and suffering, or so they thought. Soon they will realize that the only difference now was, their family members wouldn't be eaten alive, instead they would just rot in prison for minuscule things.

Screams of agony and torture were common in the dungeon, the emperor gained the loyalty of the tarkatans thanks to Baraka who just like everyone else betrayed the former empress. As a reward for their obedience, he would allow them to feast on prisoners. This kept the tarkatans under his rule since they were basically like dogs, feed them and they will follow you. Because of that, innocent people begging for their lives while being eaten alive happened fairly often, filling the dungeon's cold and silent corridors with screeches of tortured souls. The cell rooms were small and made out of stone, with moss growing from each crevice. Chains attached on the walls to keep the more aggressive prisoners at of the inhabitants were civilians but sometimes a tarkatan would rebel or start a fight with another soldier and they would both be punished, beat up and locked inside the dungeon for a few weeks with no food to show them that disobedience would not be tolerated. The floors were stone cold, filled with hay and bones from the many prisoners who died of starvation or killed and devoured by the filth locked in the same cell. With no windows on the walls, most of the cells were in complete darkness, some of them had just a dim light coming from the torches hanging on the corridor walls. The air was gloomy, filled with death caused by the decomposition of corpses. Just being around this air was a challenge in itself to stay alive, let alone hope to escape and seek freedom.

Deep within at the very end, there was a lonely cell with just one prisoner, a female figure who wasn't fazed at all by the loud screams, crying souls and terrors going in these sealed walls. Neither was the smell of death or the limited light, for her inner darkness was far beyond what was going in this dungeon. The plans she had once free from here for those who betrayed her, would make this prison look like a palace in comparison. Kneeling down with her hands up caused by the chained shackles around them. Her face was down, eyes closed, thinking to herself:

"How many days has it been?. No, weeks, months, I don't even know anymore. How dare they treat me like a filthy peasant. I am the true ruler of Outworld not that treacherous Kotal. He even took my name as Kahn, when I get out of here, I will savor every moment of making him feel true pain until I see his worthless life fade away from his very own eyes. Then, I will take back his soul and give it him so that I can rip it to shreds again and again."

She tried to free her hands but it was no use, the shackles were really tight, obstructing the blood flow on her wrists. The lack of food and water made her body weak and even with her normal strength would prove a challenge. In between the clashing sound of the chains moving she could hear footsteps in the long, dark and cold passage of the dungeon. The steps were getting closer and closer. She didn't bother to look who it was as her face was still looking down, the only things going through her mind were different plans and methods on how to get out of here. This was an opportunity she definitely wouldn't miss. The steps stopped and the only noise being made was the key going through the keyhole of the door, unlocking it. Entering the cell and with a familiar voice that sounded more like a beast than a human said:

"Enjoying the life of a prisoner?. Quite the difference from when you were all the way up there on your high horse isn't it?. Looking at everyone down like you were superior to us all. I, along with my soldiers left your side because Kotal told us that your thirst for revenge on Earthrealm will doom all of Outworld. He said that following you will only lead to our extinction. The tarkatans follow you no more."- He said with a bit of mockery in his tone, seeing that he had the upper hand in this situation.

"No one will stand between me and my revenge. First, I will make every single one of you pay with pain and suffering before ending your worthless lives for betraying me, then I will go to war alone and have my revenge. There is nothing anyone can do to stop me, if Outworld prefers to die by my hands instead of fighting with me, then so be it. You weren't going to extinction because of the war I was seeking, you will go extinct because you dared to stop me."

The former empress slowly raised her head and open her eyes to see the naive fool who'd dare speak down to her. Her eyes felt upon Baraka, the leader of the tarkatans and her loyal follower time ago.

Baraka looked at her in the eyes and it was as if his throat was slowly being cut by the ex-leader's long, sharp and deadly fingernails. He suddenly felt his throat dry and was shocked, shocked by the fact that here she was, tied up in chains, starved for weeks, defenseless and yet not only was she looking fearsome and powerful but only with her gaze Baraka felt the need to kneel down before her, apologize and hope that she would show mercy for his stupidity. He gulped and made sure that all of his cockiness was gone, not daring to see what would happen if he mocked the former empress any longer.

Kotal allowed the tarkatans to entertain themselves by beating her up if they wanted to, the only thing he said was "Do not kill her, other than that, do whatever you want with her." After that statement, Baraka thought that this will be the end of her, knowing that the tarkatans would feast on her at the very first rising opportunity. Despite that, none dared to touch her. A few days later Baraka went to ask the tarkatans for an explanation, some said that they don't even want to go near that cell, the braver ones said that five of them went to visit her. They went inside her cell with full intent of making her suffer, however once her gaze fell upon them, everyone was stuck in place, all their confidence gone in a blink of an eye. It felt as if they were like defenseless prey before a hungry beast, like someone was strangling them, with each second going by in her presence they felt more and more fear crawling up on their spines. They couldn't look away, everyone was petrified, waiting for her to say something.

With a low growl that could crumble even the strongest will she said:

"Come closer, I haven't eaten in days. Hope there's more waiting outside, five of you will not suffice my thirst and hunger."

She lowered her head releasing them from her piercing eyes, waiting to see if they were brave enough to make a move. Already planned how to execute them, she was just waiting to hear a single footstep come closer to initiate her attack. Even in her weak state caused by the lack of food, five tarkatans would be easy prey, the single thought of fresh meat inside her stomach excited her.

The tarkatans looked at each other and left the cell without hesitation. Sweating with their bodies still trembling in fear they dare not to go back and wrath the former empress any longer. From that moment forth, no one set foot in her cell.

"They weren't kidding", Baraka thought to himself. Still not being able to move his eyes away from hers, memories of how they've met came to mind.

* * *

Baraka, Commander of the tarkatan force was planning attacks on different posts throughout Outworld when one of his scouts called him:

"Commander!, there's a storm coming towards us."

"I see, get everyone to shelter and prepare for it."

"Commander, the tarkatans grow impatient they need meat and water."

"You dare to disobey me?."- He asked while putting his blade close to his throat.

"Get everyone inside before I use your body as meal."

"Yes Commander, as you orde-"

"Huh?. What is it?."

"There something else coming our way besides the storm, it's hard to see with the rain and the dim light Commander but I think it's a human."

"Human?. Humans dare not to come into Outworld without an army, let alone a single one straight ahead into a tarkatan outpost."

Baraka stood there, watching the figure get closer, steadily with each step. It felt as if the storm was under that figure's command, following behind with lighting, rain and roaring thunders, like it was some sort of manifestation of the figure's anger.

Baraka wanted to see who'd dare to face him, he ordered every tarkatan to come out and watch as he was about to give his soldiers something to feast upon. As the figure came closer he could tell it was slender body, that of a woman. She was wearing no armor at all safe for some arm guards and a corset-like vest that only covered her chest with some small shoulder pads, gray leather pants with pink strap falling from the middle, a chain belt and a skull buckle to hold her lower gear in place. She had black, short loose hair covering her face with a pink mask over her mouth.

When she reached the outpost the storm was on top of them, her wet hair and skin somehow made her look even more menacing. The dim vision caused by the night and the heavy raining that was now present made it difficult to keep her on Baraka's field of view. Her eyes were bright orange, shining through all the mess going around, it was those eyes that made Baraka feel uneasy, he didn't know why but felt some sort of respect for this person, no, respect wasn't the word. Fear, that is what Baraka felt as she walked closer into the outpost where Baraka stood. His soldiers started to growl like hungry beasts, like some sort of mechanism to intimidate a prey. To any normal person that's what it looked like but Baraka knew his soldiers better than anyone and those growls weren't intimidating at all, his soldiers were frightened. If you trap an animal into a corner, his defense mechanism would make him growl, bark and show his teeth to intimidate his predator but a cornered prey is still a prey no matter how much it retaliates.

He looked at her, she had bright orange dragon-like eyes, something he never saw before. Not only did they look threatening but they were full of power, determination and blood-lust. Baraka was sure that she could make every soldier here submit to her will just by looking at them the way she was looking at him.

"Who is your leader, worthless beasts?." - She growled while looking at different tarkatans in the mass.

"What is a human doin-."

Cutting him of his question, she threw a sai that found its place nailed in Baraka's right leg, forcing him to kneel down. Before he could grunt or make any noise of pain he felt sharp fingernails dig in his throat. Her grip was extremely strong, enough to draw blood and cut the entrance of air from Baraka, enough to instantly kill him if she wanted.

"Do not mistake me for a miserable Earthrealmer"- She growled, making sure to look straight into Baraka's soul, which was forced to crumble before her stunning eyes.

"Ugh, Who...are you...then?."- He managed to say in between the pain on his throat and lack of air in his lungs.

"I, am the empress of Outworld, your empress." As she finished saying that a huge thunder roared in the background, making it look like it was in cue with her. She released him from her grip and walked away, heading towards the soldiers.

Still coughing, Baraka stood up.

"I WILL EAT YOUR CORPSE."- He yelled, simultaneously retracting his blades out of his forearms and lunging at her.

"I will show you true pain, pathetic dog."- She said with an angry tone before making two sai materialize in her hands. Gripping them with strength, she took her fighting stance.

Running towards her while his blades were cutting the droplets of rain through the air, Baraka saw a pink aura surface around her, an instant later she was gone. Only seconds after, he would realize what had just happen. He'd been struck by a kick to the back of his head. Falling to the ground from the impact, he shook his head trying to get rid of the pain. He got up as quickly as he could turning around, only to see her again for a split second before she disappeared leaving only a pink figure of her with particles dissipating in the storm, combining with the rainwater until they were fully gone. He reacted on instinct and turned around slashing behind him, hoping she'd use the same attack. He guessed right but It wasn't a complete success since she blocked his slashing with her sai. She tried to kick him but Baraka jumped backwards to create some distance.

"What's this?, Those little knives you wear aren't just for show?."- She said in a playful tone while twirling around the sai's in her hands.

"ARGH, You will pay for your mockery!."- He said furiously while crossing his blades.

"There's not much difference between a dog and a dog with two blades"- Her voice returning to a serious and angry tone.

She threw her sai again, this time on the ground next to Baraka. He didn't react at all, seeing it wasn't aimed at him, this will prove to be his mistake when he spotted the pink aura again only to see her a second later appear where she threw her weapon, next to him. He tried to react but it was already too late. She jumped on top of him and started stabbing him repeatedly with her sai, finishing off with a back flip kick to his jaw, sending him to the ground. Mid-air while doing her back flip before landing, she threw her two sai straight into his arms to pin him down.

She was strong, acrobatic and agile but these were things that Baraka couldn't think at the moment caused by the pain in his jaw and the piercing weapons in each of his arms, holding him. Each time he tried to get up the pain would grow stronger, making the sai's dig deeper, after a few attempts he gave up, stopped struggling and braced himself for what was coming, which was most likely death.

The only noise that was left over the outpost after the short battle was the heavy rain making contact with the empresses skin, on the tarkatan soldiers, their armor and their metal blades along with furious thunders in the background. No tarkatan was growling anymore nor making any noise after their leader was defeated, everyone was waiting to see what was going to happen next. Who will be their leader now?, who will they follow?. All of these questions going through their heads, until the empress made her move.

She lowered her mask, showing everyone her tarkatan teeth, even though she had lips like a human, her tarkatan features wouldn't be denied.

"I have come to take you under my command."- She started talking while walking around the post making sure every tarkatan would hear her.

"As empress, I need an army. Follow me and I will make sure that together we shall spill more blood than in your wildest dreams, you will no longer have to worry about food, water or a roof over your head. We will grow stronger, powerful and fearsome. We shall unite all of Outworld under me, then will seek war against the murderers of my father, Earthrealm."

After her speech, she stood there for a few seconds, looking at the tarkatans, waiting for someone to defy or protest. Seeing that no one was brave enough to confront her she started walking towards Baraka.

"These dogs seem to follow you for some reason."- Her tone was neutral and hollow.

Baraka didn't say anything he just stood there, watching her without any will to look away.  
"I'm willing to forget that you dared to think yourself worthy enough to attack me today. You can keep your title of leader over these beasts but you will be my subordinate. If that doesn't suit you, I will make them eat you right now and select a new leader to work under me."

She looked at him, waiting for his response.

Baraka just nodded.

"Good"- Her tone carrying a bit of joy. He wasn't a worthy opponent but at least he reacted to her second attack, which meant he was adaptive in battle. She didn't want to train a new soldier from the ground to become the Commander of her army. Why train a new puppy for the hunt when you can use the experienced dog.

With a flick of her hand, the sai's carved into Baraka's arms faded away instantly, leaving only pink particles of the weapons figure combining with the rain before dissipating completely.

Baraka stood up, still in pain but thankful that he gets to live. He knelt down and said:

"I, Commander of the tarkatan army Baraka, pledge my loyalty to you. Empress of Outworld."

Every tarkatan followed him and bowed down to their new leader.

The empress smiled and raised up her mask.

"Let us go men, back to my castle. It looks like you all need some fresh food and water."

Every tarkatan growled like they've just won a war at the exciting thought of fresh meat and water. They all followed the empress through the storm back to her castle.

* * *

He snapped out of the trance he was in, back to the dungeon cell in front of her ex-leader. Looking at her in the eyes made him feel the same fear as back then. He remembered his conversation that he had with the new emperor before coming here, making some of his fear go away.

"Go and bring her to me, Baraka" - Said Kotal with authority in his voice.

"Yes emperor but she's far superior at fighting than me. What if she escapes?."

"Do not worry, her body is weak, we didn't feed her for weeks so she will not have the power to teleport away from you. You should be able to deal with her."

"Yes, emperor."

Already feeling nervous caused by his mockery beforehand he said with a neutral tone trying to hide his fear away:

"Kotal Kahn wants you removed from this cell and chained out in the open so everyone can see what will happen if one shall defy the emperor."

"The moment you take another step closer will be the moment your worthless life ends, treacherous dog."- She hissed at him.

Seeing that he was stupid enough to try to move, she stood up from her kneeling position, preparing herself to attack.

As much as Baraka wanted to leave her be and stay away from her wrath, if he went back without her, Kotal would execute him just for the simple fact of hesitating to carry out his orders.

Baraka was on his guard, he tried to take a step forward with care and sure enough, the moment he did that, a roundhouse kick was aiming for his head. He blocked it with both arms, knocking him off-balance. "Where does she get all this strength from?, she was supposed to be weaker without eating for weeks", he thought to himself.

Not wanting to try his luck any longer with the former empress, he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her as hard as he could against the wall.

"Not even a grunt of pain?. You truly are a monste-"

Not wasting anytime she kneed him in the stomach, releasing herself from the grip and kicking him right in the face, sending Baraka flying backwards. He got up after a few seconds, blood dripping from his face, he retracted his blades out and crossing them together, making sparks and sounds of two sharp blades running down each other.

"Tsk."- She scolded herself-. "Truly I have weakened, that kick should have left him unconscious for several hours. No matter, I refuse to die in this filthy place at the hands of this worthless beast," she thought while Baraka was getting ready to strike again. The fact the she had her hands tied up in chains would make it difficult to dodge his blades, she needed to finish this now.

Baraka lunged forward, piercing her through the lower side of her ribs right next to her stomach.

"Ha-ha, gotcha"- He growled at his feat.

"No. I, got you"- She smiled while putting her hands around his neck, starting to strangle him with the chains.

Baraka tried to fight back, he slammed her into the wall again, pierced her numerous times with the blades throughout her whole middle body but nothing seemed to make her falter, the only thing happening was him slowly losing consciousness. He retracted his blades in and tried to remove the chains around his neck to allow some sort of passage for air.

"Release me from the shackles or you will suffocate"- She said while applying even more pressure after finishing her demand.

Baraka complied, his hands went over to his pockets, coming out with a key in his hand. She released him immediately, taking the key and inserting it into the shackle's keyhole.

Finally getting some air, while still dazed from the lack of oxygen in his brain, Baraka tried to make a run for the door, reaching the door handle only to feel a sai impale his hand into the wooden door.

"UGH" - He yelled in pain.

He looked back only to regret it immediately. The former empress was now free of chains and looking at him while playing with a sai in her hand. Those eyes, to say that Baraka was frighten was an understatement.

She threw her sai right into his chest.

"AGH"- Another grunt of pain, the next thing he saw was a pink aura materializing near her, a split second later his vision went blurry caused by a strong grip on his throat.

She teleported where her sai was nailed and dug her nails into his throat. As a last resort he tried to pierce blindly in front of him with the blade of his free hand. It was easily caught by the former empress from the wrist and twisted on itself breaking it with no difficulty whatsoever. She pushed him to the ground, ripping his other hand in half caused by the sai that was impaled between his palm and the door. Her grip on his throat was so strong that he couldn't make any sound at all. His vision was fading away, the only thing clear was a set of bright demon orange eyes staring at him.

"I would love to make you suffer for the sin of betrayal you've committed wretched mongrel, but I don't have the luxury of time at my disposal. Think of this as a reward for all the time you've spent under my command. Fear not, your flesh will help me regain energy so you will be of some use to me in the end."

"Noo-"

She lunged at him, biting and ripping the life out of Baraka. She released her grip allowing him to regain his voice. The pleasant screeches of suffering caused by her ravenous bites all over his body were stimulating. Screams filled the silent dungeon corridors once again.

"Lovely!." - She happily said after feeling the forgotten warmth of blood flow through her inners, the fresh meat filling her stomach. instantly energizing her up.

Tarkatans have a strong metabolism, give them meat and blood and they will heal wounds faster than anything else. She feasted on her former subordinate's body and rested for several hours waiting for her wounds to heal up.

Finally free of shackles she rubbed her wrists to get the blood flowing through her hands again caused by the tightness of the chains.

Licking her teeth and fingers to savor every last drop of blood and meat she said to herself with an angry growl full of revenge:

"Time to take back what's mine!."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _This is my first story ever, hope that you guys will be coming along with me on this journey. I apologize if you think it was sloppy written, I will improve with time._

 _Consider leaving a comment saying you enjoyed reading this chapter and want more, I need to know people are interested in the story before I can keep writing._


	2. Chapter 2: Forbidden Thoughts

_Author's note: Okay we are back, will Mileena get out of the dungeon or not?, a kinda pointless question. If Mileena dies here then this wouldn't be much of a story._

 _Song of this chapter if you like listening to music in the background while reading is:_

 _Solo Piano – Diary_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 : Forbidden Thoughts**

Leaving the dismembered corpse of Baraka with almost no meat at all left on its bones, the former empress made her way out of the cell. Now in the cold passage of the dungeon, in complete darkness she started to walk a few steps before almost collapsing on the floor, she managed to support herself on the wall besides her. Heavily gasping for air, thoughts came to her mind.

"My wounds may have healed but at cost of my fatigue. I can barely stand up, if I want to be in battle shape I need to rest a lot more hours but soon that traitor Kotal will send new pets to see what is taking so long for his prize to arrive."

She slowly started moving while supporting herself on the wall, taking steady steps still lost in her thoughts.

"Tsk, to think that a worthless mongrel of his skill level took that amount of energy out of me is unacceptable, shameful."- She scolded herself.

As much as she wanted to taste the blood of Kotal's still beating heart from her hands she couldn't face him in her condition, not to mention all the strong warriors at his command.

"I... I need to get out of here."- Thinking those words felt like a dagger stabbing her heart. Even if those were the words of a coward, a weakling, she needed to swallow her pride just this time in order to get her revenge.

Lost in her thoughts while slowly walking through the dark corridors, she suddenly felt an arm reach out from one of the cells, grabbing her in a neck-lock position.

"What do we have here?, you're gonna free me from this wretched place, you hear?.- Said a male with a high-pitched voice like a lunatic, probably caused by the long time he spent locked up in here, slowly losing his sanity.

"It will be my pleasure"- She angrily growled.

If Baraka was a dog before her then these shattered souls locked in here were mere ants. She easily grabbed him on the wrist and released herself from the locking of the unfortunate prisoner who dared to touch her.

"ARGHHH"- He screamed at the pain he was feeling in his wrist.

She started applying pressure, with gradually more force until she started hearing bones cracking from his wrist. Annoyed by the loud screams that wouldn't let her hear the stimulating sound of bones being shattered, she turned around and dug her fingernails into his throat, stopping him from making any more sounds. Even though it was dark, the lunatic could see those bright orange dragon-like eyes clear as day, he was petrified by fear seeing her look into his soul.

"Consider yourself lucky that I don't want your putrefied meat, insolent vermin. As the benevolent empress that I am, I shall grant you your wish. So go, I free you from this wretched place."- She said with an angry tone at him.

Before he could even process what she just told him, she applied a bit more pressure at her grip, causing him to collapse down on the ground on his back with a gap on his neck, leaving the former empress with his throat in her hands. She threw it at his corpse and watched as the other prisoners in the cell dragged his body further in to start eating him.

"Pathetic worms, making me waste my precious time to play with you. Enjoy the meal your empress gave you and pray that you may never see me again."- She said annoyed.

Resuming her walking, this time she was more alert. Getting sneaked up by a prisoner is an insult on itself, she tried to walk carefully while using her ears to listen to any noise that wasn't her steps, she could hear the growling of the prisoners feasting on the lunatic, the screams of more people getting tortured, the crying of desperate souls in the distance but no tarkatan soldiers or any of the traitors working under Kotal.

"You..."- Said a voice from the other side of the wall.

The former empress quickly reacted to the noise and turned to look for its source. After seeing from where it came she slowly started making her way towards the cell. It was a woman, pretty young just like her. Even though the empresses body was thousands of years old, she still had the appearance of a young woman just entering adulthood. The female prisoner had long hair, black as coal. She was wearing a skirt just reaching above her knees, that of a peasant but something was odd about her, she gave a strong aura and her physique wasn't like any peasant. Before she could analyze her more, she came close to the cell door, grabbing the bars she looked into the former empresses eyes.

"I knew it was you, what are you doing here?."- She asked in a demanding manner.

Before she could ask more questions she felt fingernails dig in her throat, slowly applying more pressure.

"If you know who I am then you should also know that I do not tolerate insolence, specially coming from a simple peasant such as yourself."- She growled with an annoyed tone.

"When...I get out of here... I will make you...pay."- She managed to say while trying to release herself from the grip with both hands.

The former empress was shocked, not even her ruthless soldiers dared to speak to her in such a manner, let alone threaten her. They would have their heads off before they could finish their threat. Intrigued at this peasant's bravery, she gazed into her eyes.

"They say... that everyone who looks into your eyes...will be petrified with fear...and unable to do anything...until you allow them to... I think they are rather...charming."- She smiled while that last word left her mouth.

She was lying, the former empress could easily see the fear in those big, clear blue eyes of hers but there was something more to them. Fear mixed with anger, this piqued her interest even more.

She released her, instantly falling to her knees and starting to cough caused by the grip on her throat. The former empress took the cell's old and rusty lock and ripped it apart. Entering inside, the long black-haired woman instantly stood up and started to back off. Looking inside the cell the former empress could see the other prisoners in the darkness, with their hands covering their faces to not look at her. She kept walking towards the woman until she was cornered by the wall at the end of the cell. She put her hands up to the wall, next to her head to make sure she wouldn't run to the sides. She leaned in at her neck and started to smell her seductively. She could hear her breathing starting to increase. This pleased the former empress.

"You smell...delicious."- She kept inhaling her scent slowly.

The contact of the former empresses nose on her, sent shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes and focused on the contact, the slow inhale over her neck made her brain react, sending electric pulses all over her body, stimulating her. The former empress lowered one hand, going under her skirt she started to caress her thigh with the tip of her fingers, playing with her skin.

"Ahhh"- A soft, quiet and sensual moan escaped the long-haired woman's lips.

That sound incited the former empress, who now wanted more of it. She moved her hand to the inner part of her thigh, firmly grabbing it in her hand, digging her nails into her, making sure not to draw blood from the delicate and toned legs that she had.

"Mmmm"- She quickly bit her lower lip, moaning to herself in an attempt to not let any more sounds out of her mouth.

The nose on her neck inhaling her scent, the firm grab, the fingernails in her thigh all of these at the same time, sending immeasurable amounts of pleasure scattered throughout her entire body, creating goosebumps on every inch of her skin. Her heart was pounding against her chest so loudly that she could hear the echo of her own beating resonating in the cell. The former empress started running her fingers through her beautiful, long hair. At the corner of her eyes she could see that the long-haired woman had her eyes closed, she was biting her lower lip and breathing rapidly through her nose. Her skin was starting to feel very warm at the touch, even in this cold and dark place. Her hand left her inner thigh and with the nail from her index finger she slowly started to make its way upwards, tracing the curves on her body until reaching her face, running over her jawline, getting to her lips she put her thumb over them and started tracing the outwards part of her upper lip, going full circle through the bottom part, ending where she began. She finally looked her in the eyes. When the long-haired woman didn't feel any more contact on her body she opened her eyes to see what happened, only too meet the irresistible, petrifying gaze of the woman who was touching her. The former empress was staring into her eyes, analyzing all that she could. Not surprised at all, her clear blue eyes were engulfed with lust and desire. Craving for more, screaming for her touch, this made the former empress very happy and couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Tell me my child, what is your name?."- She seductively whispered into her ear while one of her hands was still playing with her hair.

Before she could answer, she felt a knot in her throat. She inhaled deeply, trying to not lose her composure, gulped and with a cracking voice said:

"Raven."

"Beautiful name my dear."- She smiled while taking small and innocent bites at her ear.

The gentle bites on her ear were pure bliss. Her body was twitching involuntarily at the feeling.

"Raven, why are you angry at me?."- She whispered, stopping with the bites she started breathing through he mouth, making sure to exhale slowly on her ear.

Raven could feel her legs loosing strength and starting to melt at the feeling of the hot air on her ear coming from the former empress.

"I...uhhh...you..."- She couldn't find any words, her mind wasn't her own anymore. She knew the fearsome, ruthless and cruel part of the former empress and mentally trained herself to face that side of her but no one said she had this irresistible seductive charming side as well. She definitely had a gorgeous body to look at, before giving herself completely into lust, she shook her head trying to clear her mind.

"What's wrong?, Raven, don't be shy."- She kept whispering while starting to gently lay kisses on her neck.

Raven closed her eyes again and started to give in, feeling her skin sweat, burning like she was standing in the middle of the desert. It took every drop of will she had left in her body to slide on the opposite side of where she was being kissed to create some distance between them. She opened her eyes and was back in the cold dungeon cell, heavily breathing through her mouth like she just had run a marathon she tried to get a hold of herself. The former empress kept smiling while looking at her in the eyes.

"Raven, you seem to be at a loss of air. Let me help you."- She kept talking low almost whispering with her seductive tone.

"No...I'm fine...Just...Just don't come closer."- She managed to say in between the gasps for air.

"What I wanted to say was that I got locked up in here by your soldiers. Trying to defend my village that was being attacked for no reason I was knocked out and when I woke up, I was locked in here, left to rot because of you."- She pointed at the former empress, her angry tone coming back to her.

"You couldn't stand against my soldiers and you dare to threaten me?, if nothing else I shall commend you for your bravery, Raven."- Her charming voice was fading away, letting the angry growl come to the surface while slowly walking to her again.

"Words don't mean anything if you don't have the power to back them up."- The former empress was now angry.

"I don't believe your story Raven, while it is true that I order raids on villages, there is a strict rule to follow. I allow the tarkatans to feast on peasants, however young females shall not be harmed. They are to be brought back to me, so that we can- she started eyeing her from her legs going upwards tracing her curves with her eyes until meeting hers- have fun."- She grinned.

Cornered again, she looked at her once again, this time there was no more playing around in her eyes, the former empresses eyes were full of blood-lust, Raven saw that and wouldn't dare to try her luck keeping this up.

"So, I will only ask this once. Who are you, Raven?."

She tried to think of something but nothing came to her mind, she had lost to her charm and now that mistake got her caught.

"I... I'm an assassin."- She truthfully said.

"Who is your target?."- She asked, now with her guard up. In her weak condition a trained assassin could be a thorn in her escape from here.

"You, the Empress of Outworld."

"Lies!"- She hissed while grabbing her throat and pushing her against the wall- "If I was your target you would have attacked me the moment I set foot in this cell. Surely an assassin can tell when its target is weak, don't you agree?, why didn't you attack me?.- She demanded while applying more pressure to her gripping.

"I...don't...know."- She managed to say before almost going unconscious at the lack of air.

The former empress saw that she wasn't lying. She released her, falling down to her knees and started coughing.

"That is not the answer I was looking for, I am not pleased Raven."- Her tone was getting scarier and scarier.

In between coughs she said:

"I thought I could kill you easily, seeing that you were weak and approached me. You were walking towards your own death, or so I thought. When you started touching me I was completely lost, I gave into your touch and forgot about my mission. Your whispers in my ear, made my mind melt, I couldn't think straight. I lost all my thoughts and the only thing going through my mind was your voice, it was melting me away and I desired to hear more and more of it, I wanted you to keep doing it, no, I needed you to keep doing it, to keep touching me. That's why I didn't attack you."

The former empress for some strange reason felt good inside, she didn't know why but the things that the assassin said made her smile on the inside, still annoyed she said:

"This doesn't make sense, why would Kotal contract an assassin to kill me if I'm locked up here, right under his nose?."- She spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Maybe he didn't."- Raven interrupted her thoughts.

The former empress looked at Raven again, with a questioning look.

"When you contract an assassin you don't go personally, some assassins like to talk to their targets and maybe strike a deal to kill the one who hired them for a larger sum of money. To avoid that, you just need to know where to put a bag of gold with a name in it and a location, that is how I got your name. So maybe some one else wants you dead."

"I see, how did u get here then?."- The former empress asked.

"The paper that I got said, Former Empress of Outworld, locked in the dungeons beneath her castle. After that I went to a close village near your castle and disguised myself as a peasant, I saw some tarkatans and stumble on them, I punched one in his face and they dragged me here."

"Resourceful- The former empress said- What is your plan now?."

"I don't know, I've never failed a contract before but I can imagine that someone was eyeing me when I reached for the bag of gold, for the time being I will be fine but once whoever contracted me hears that you're still alive then they will probably target me with a different assassin."

The former empress knelt down next to Raven.

"As you may know, every one has betrayed me. They will pay with their lives, of that I'm sure, so join me Raven, as long as you follow me and do not commit the same mistake that they've made, I will set you free, together we will find out who is responsible for the contracts and we will feast on him."- She started licking her teeth at the thought of devouring that pathetic coward for hiring an assassin to do his dirty work.

"Uhhh, I don't like human meat but I do like the idea of killing the one who will put a mark over my head. Before you get any ideas let's make this clear, I will not be your subordinate. I will follow you but I will not let you order me around like one of your pets."

"Very well, I do not want mindless sheep following me around anymore. In order to get my revenge I need strong people who can think for themselves. Once we get out of here I will test your strength, if you are worthy then you can come with me. If not, then I will take you life right there so that you don't have to worry about assassins coming after you any longer."- She looked into Raven's eyes expecting to see fear but none of that was present.

"Good, the targets that underestimate me are always the easiest to kill."- She smiled looking straight into the former empresses eyes.

"You are hiding your fear quite well, Raven."- An annoyed tone appearing to the surface.

"Oh that?, that was all an act to make you feel like you had control over the situation, in reality you were full of openings for me to exploit."- She stood up and offered a hand to the former empress.

Feeling ridiculed she ignored it, got up and grabbed her by the throat again.

"You dare to mock me?, I should end you life right now."- Growling angrily at her.

"Oh please,- she easily grabbed her fingers and released herself from the grip- didn't I just say that the ones who underestimate me are the easiest targets?. Besides, in your current state you would have a very hard time fighting me. Not that you couldn't, even as weak as you are right now it would still be a tough battle for me. But..."- With a swift and quick motion she switched positions, now with the former empress against the wall Raven leaned in on her.

"I only faked the fear you saw in my eyes, nothing more. Like I said, those eyes of yours are very charming indeed, empress."

The way she whispered her title into her ear caused her brain to send electric pulses on various sensitive part of her body, stimulating them. The former empress was enjoying the sweet, hot breath coming in contact with her ear and the soft whispers coming from Raven's seductive and lovely voice.

"Mileena."- She replied.

"Hmmm?."- Raven purred into her ear while her hand was caressing her exposed belly. Tracing circles with her finger around her belly button.

"You may call me, Mileena."- She whispered back.

Raven's touching was starting to affect her, her skin was getting hotter and hotter by the minute. Her hand, made its way up to her tarkatan teeth, tracing them with her index finger.

Seeing how bold she was to go and mess with her sharp teeth, Mileena opened her mouth a bit to let Raven have an easier time inspecting her teeth.

She smiled and resumed running her finger over them. Once she got to the pointy edge, she applied just a bit of pressure, cutting the skin on her finger tip with ease.

"Ahhh, acute as the sharpest blade."- She whimpered playfully.

A small droplet of blood was forming at the top of her finger. Getting bigger and bigger, moments later the blood droplet couldn't support itself any longer and started to drop, running down the inner part of her finger. Grinning devilishly, she introduced her finger inside Mileena's mouth, very slowly sliding it out over the middle part of her tongue, letting the empress taste her blood.

"Mmmm, tasty."- The former empress thought to herself, not saying it out loud.

"I love your name Mileena, but wouldn't you prefer to be called empress?."- She said while looking in her eyes, slowly tracing her eyebrows with her fingers and running her hand through her short hair, playing with it.

"Both work well, Raven. Use them as you like."- She replied, allowing Raven's stimulating touch.

She was surprised that there was no mention of her increased body temperature, seeing at how gently she touched her, she would have sensed it.

"You're too kind, empress. I will keep that in mind."- As she finished saying that she started to stare into Mileena's eyes.

Her eyes changed again, Raven's eyes were burning with lust and desire once more. The thought of what was going through Raven's mind was making Mileena's skin ignite. As much as she wanted to give into Raven's perverted mind, this was not the time or place to do so.

"Raven, we need to get out of here, we don't have much time before they will notice that something's wrong."- She finally gathered herself and managed to say.

Raven sighed, trying to push those thoughts away and coming back to reality, with a displeased tone she said:

"Call me a bad assassin but I just planned how to get in here and kill you, not bothering how to get out once the task was done. I usually just improvise with what I have at my disposal, anyway let's get out of here first and walk around see if we can manage to find something. Can you follow or you need me to carry you, empress?."- She grinned while looking at the angry face of Mileena.

"You are playing with my patience Raven."- She growled in annoyance.

She stood up and awaited Raven's lead.

"Serious and formal as always empress, you're no fun."- she pouted while starting to lose herself again in her eyes.

"Raven"- Mileena snapped her again.

"Alright, alright."- She let out a defeated sigh while making her way towards the door.

Raven took the lead and opened the cell door, they both started walking carefully through the passages in complete darkness, relying only on their hearing senses. After a few minutes of walking they reached the end and now they had to decide either go left of right.

"Which way should we go?."- Raven whispered just in case some one was close by.

"If I knew the way to go I would have taken the lead"- Said Mileena annoyed.

"Isn't this your dungeon?, it's right beneath your own castle."- Raven asked.

"There was never anyone important enough locked in here, this was used just to punish disobedient soldiers and hold the food for them. So I never set foot in this plac-"

"Shhh"- Raven silenced her.

Both remained quiet for a few moments, some noise that resembled that of people talking in the far distance could be heard.

"This way"- Raven took off with Mileena behind her.

They steadily got closer until they were able to understand what that noise was.

"Yes, I told you. First we have to get out of this cell, then we need to-"

"Hold on, I think there's someone approaching."

They came close to the door to inspect the noise, their eyes fell upon Raven. Seeing that she was wearing peasant clothes relaxed them a bit.

"How did you get out?, who are you?, never mind that, you need to get us out of here."- Said a male voice.

"Shhh, don't be so loud you idiot."- Another male voice came from next to him.

"You're right, miss how did you get out of these cells?."

"Easily, my dear friend here got me out, she's a life saver."- She glanced at Mileena and winked at her.

Mileena was surprised at this gesture and didn't know why she enjoyed it. She raised her mask up before the two prisoners could get a better look at her.

"She can also get you two out but before that, would you mind telling us what were you talking about?."

"Uhhh yes, we know a way out of here."- One of them said.

"Really?, how?, this place is a maze. Specially with this lighting."- Raven asked curiously.

"When they dragged us here, I made sure to-"

"Don't tell them yet you fool. Listen miss before we tell you, we need to get out of this cell. You know, for trusting issues."

Raven glanced at the empress.

"This can be our way out Mileena, wanna give it a shot?."

Mileena couldn't stand needing help, specially from two peasants but this was their best chance of getting out of here. She nodded and went over to the lock on the cell door, grabbing and twisting it until it finally broke off.

"Whoa, we couldn't even budge that thing."- One of them praised her.

"You have our thanks miss,- said the other one- okay so here's the plan, we need to get a hold of a torch first."

"A torch?- asked Raven- what for?, we can travel without light with no problem."

"It's not about the light miss, my friend here didn't get knocked out like me when they dragged us here. He bit his own lip and started to spit blood on the floor at regular intervals until we ended up in this cell."

"So we just have to follow it backwards until we get to the exit."- Raven said, finishing his explanation.

"Exactly."

"Near my cell was a torch hanging on the wall, I will go get it, stay here."- Mileena intervened in the conversation.

"Okay, we will wait here for you."- One of them said.

After a few minutes of waiting they finally saw a light approaching them.

"Here, take the lead and search for the blood."- Mileena gave the torch away.

"Right away miss."

They slowly started walking again, when they reached a point with multiple pathways they stopped, they needed to examine the ground thoroughly, a simple mistake in this maze and you will be lost for days. They couldn't risk losing that much time. While both of them were examining the floor for the correct way to go, Raven took this moment to talk more to the empress.

"Mileena, are you alright?."- She asked with a bit of concern in her voice. Noticing that her condition got worse since they left the cell.

"Yes, though I don't know for how long. I need to rest."

"Hang in there. We will get out of here, just stay with me a little longer."

"Found it!."- Said one of the prisoners.

This got everyone's attention, rushing to him and inspecting the ground to see indeed a tiny pool of blood showing its this way.

"Good job, now let us continue."- Raven said.

More minutes later of steady walking they could finally see an exit, hanging the torch on the wall to not draw attention they slowly approached the end of this maze. The first thing they noticed was the time, it was night. Thanking their luck they got out and ran over to some barrels in the corner of the big court before any guards could spot them. Seeing tarkatans running into the dungeons minutes later made both Raven and Mileena realize that Kotal was suspecting something.

"Alright, see those stairs leading up to the castle's wall?.- Asked Raven pointing right at them.

"Yeah, that could be our exit but how are we gonna get past the guards?." - One of them asked.

"I will deal with them, just follow me and don't make a single noise, if we get spotted now, it's over."- Raven ordered.

She glanced at everyone, they all nodded in unison. Hugging the wall trying to use the darkness to their advantage they approached a guard who was near the stairs watching the court. Raven furiously grabbed his jaw from behind and broke his neck instantly before he could make any sound. Picking the body before it could collapse on the floor, she gently dragged it into the darkness where the rest were waiting.

"My god."- Whispered one of them.

"Shhh, we don't have time, let's go, now."- Raven ordered.

They all followed her upwards, now on the castle's wall they saw light coming from torches in a distant village.

"There!, we get there and we are free."- Said one of them pointing straight at the village.

"Yeah but, how are we gonna get down?, we can't jump from this height."- Replied his friend.

"We will keep going along the walls until we get on top of the gates, then we climb down over them."- Raven stated while taking the lead crouching near the walls to not get spotted, everyone followed her without saying anything.

"Ugh, if only any of these soldiers didn't have their weapons atached to their arms."- Raven sighed.

"I have a small sharp stone I made from a rock while I was in the cell, I planned to use it as a key for the lock."- He took it out and showed it to her.

"Perfect!, this will work just fine."- She grabbed it, now feeling a lot more safe with a weapon in her hands, she set her eyes onto her next target.

This time there were two tarkatans, talking to each other while watching the outer perimeter of the castle.

"Let's put your key to use."- She smiled.

Mileena was intrigued on how would she kill those two guards without alerting the others, she carefully examined the assassin that was supposed to kill her.

Raven took the sharp stone in her right palm and put her hand arching it backwards under her left arm, this helped her gain momentum. She threw the sharp stone with perfection, cutting the air and flawlessly hitting the targets throat, then she instantly vanished, leaving only a small black aura of her figure before vanishing in the air. She teleported in the middle of them, drawing the sharp stone out of his throat she spun around and dug it in the mouth of the other guard from underneath his jaw, finishing him off before he could even realize what just happened. She even went as far as to hold the two bodies before they collapsed and gently lay them on the ground to ensure not a single noise was made. Holding the sharp stone with her teeth she caught the eyes of Mileena who was looking at her very intrigued.

"I would love to know what's going through that head of yours, empress."- She thought to herself, making sure she kept her serious face on, even though she wanted to grin at how the empress was looking at her.

"How many surprises do you have up your sleeves Raven?." Mileena asked herself while processing what she just witness.

Raven just like herself has the ability to teleport. Now she truly wanted to know more about this assassin and couldn't help but show it in her eyes. Before the two prisoners could ask Mileena what happened, Raven signaled them to come, and they did so immediately.

"Okay, we can climb down over the gate, quickly we need to get out of here before some one sees the mess I've done."

"Alright, let's go."- He signaled his friend and both started climbing down.

When Mileena came close to her she couldn't resist anymore and smiled, staring into eyes while waiting for her to say something.

"Impressive, there's more to you than meets the eye."- She praised Raven.

"You have no idea empress."- She devilishly said while licking her lips, allowing Mileena to get down first.

Once everyone was down, they started to run for the village, Raven was walking backwards still watching the castle to make sure no one could spot them. When they had a fair distance and felt safe, she turned around and started to run, catching up with them at the entrance of the village.

"Miss, you have our sincere thanks, we wouldn't have made it out without your help"- They both bowed their heads.

"Stay low and don't get caught again, I won't be there the next time."

"Yes, that's what we had planned. May fortune shine upon your journey."- With that they both went inside the village.

Raven wanted to turn around when Mileena almost fell to the ground, luckily Raven caught her.

"Whoa, easy there empress, we are finally free. Let's go rest."- She helped Mileena walk while supporting her.

They reached a small house on the far side of the village.

"This is where I stayed, planing how to get inside the dungeon."- Raven explained.

Once inside she took Mileena to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Be right back, I need to get some water."

Raven went outside and walked to the middle of the village where they had a fountain with drinkable water. She grabbed a bucket, filled it and returned home. After washing her face and drinking some water she went over to check on the empress.

"Dead asleep are we?." - She whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her and moving her hand to her face, caressing it gently.

"What have I gotten myself into?, teaming up with the person I was paid to kill, some assassin I am huh?. I don't know why I agreed on your offer, I could have escaped that dungeon easily by myself, but I decided to join you. I will stay with you until I find the answer I'm looking for."- Her hand moved to her mouth, gently taking down her mask.

"There, way better. Don't you think?."- She smiled looking at the sleeping empress.

"Well there's only one bed in here and I haven't got a good sleep in a long time, so hope you don't mind sharing."- Raven said, hopping into bed next to her.

Even though the bed was big enough for two, she crawled next to her and rested her head over Mileena's shoulder.

"I know you don't"- She whispered again while smiling.

Closing her eyes, she felt the soothing rhythm of the empresses breathing, her head moving up and down caused by the inhale and exhale, slowly relaxing her before she drifted off.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Thanks for taking the time to read my second chapter, just a reminder you if you have a few minutes of your time please care to leave a review. I just want to know if you enjoyed reading it or not._


	3. Chapter 3: Worthy Opponent

_Author's note: Okay here we are again as always hope you guys enjoy, song for this chapter is:_

 _BrunuhVille - Lumina_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 : Worthy Opponent**

Outworld's throne area, a large and open room with a big table in the middle containing the map of Outworld. There were a few torches around the table to light the map for when they needed to talk about strategy. The throne chair at the very end of the room. On it sits the new Kahnum, Kotal. Besides him were his councilors, Reptile and D'vorah.

"What's taking Baraka so long?, he should be back with her by now."- Asked the emperor frustrated.

"I said Baraka couldn't be trusted, he has always been Mileena's puppet."- Accused Reptile.

"This one asks for permission to go and see what is the problem."- Advised D'vorah.

"No, I've already sent out a group of tarkatans they should-"

"Emperor!-one of his soldiers rushed into the room- the prisoner has escaped."

"WHAT?- Kotal jumped of his throne- tell me what you've found."

"Yes emperor, we went to her cell as you commanded, when we arrived there we only found the corpse of Baraka with almost no meat on its bones."

"Damn that Mileena, I should have killed her when I had the chance. I was a fool to trust Baraka but to think that she would eat her own subordinate."- Kotal spoke out loud to himself.

"We need to capture her before she regains her strength and retaliates"- Hissed Reptile.

"Take soldiers and go to all the nearby villagers and search for her, bring her to me Reptile"- Said Kotal.

"Yes, emperor."- Bowed Reptile before leaving the room.

"This is bad D'vorah, with Mileena free she will surely seek revenge and cause more destruction on Outworld."

"Do not worry emperor, this one shall make sure to make her suffer once she's captured. We will find her."- Replied D'vorah.

"I hope you're right, for Outworld's sake."- Sighed Kotal.

* * *

Mileena's eyes slowly opened, looking at her surroundings only to find herself in a house. Everything was dark, not a single light was present. She got out of bed and started to look around. She took a glance at the window to confirm that it was still night.

"Where am I?"- Mileena thought to herself confused.

She started searching the kitchen, the other room and even went upstairs to check on there as well. Not a single soul was found.

"At least I can move now, I don't know how much I've rested or what happened but I need to find Raven and ask her."

Mileena walked outside the house and the first thing she noticed was that everything below her knees was white, engulfed in a thick fog that was roaming the ground. Everything was dark, not a single light was in sight except for the foggy ground, which made it somewhat manageable to see. She started walking around the ghost town stepping in puddles on almost every step, she couldn't see them because of the fog but she thought it must have rained a lot before her awakening. Walking through the deserted village, she stopped at every house she came across only to find them empty.

"Where is Raven?, The only thing I remember was that we got out of the castle and reached a village, was it a deserted village?, no, I remember seeing torch lights from the castle walls."

Mileena was confused, she kept walking hoping to find anyone to ask questions. When she got at the entrance of the village she looked in the far distance from where she remember the castle was located. Nothing, nothing was in sight, only darkness.

"The castle keeps lights even at night, am I on the other side of the village?."

Before she could answer her own thoughts a small giggle could be heard in the distance. Mileena instantly turned around trying to find out where it came from, for a split second the whole sky went white. This startled her, moments later a huge thunder roared, making the sound of an explosion. After the thunder noise, heavy rain started pouring. The fog on the ground was slowly fading away caused by the rain, when it dissipated completely, Mileena's eyes widened at what was on the ground. Pools and pools of blood everywhere, almost every portion of the ground was soaked with blood.

"Was there a massacre here while I was asleep?, why am I the only one alive then?."

Only questions came up to her mind and not a single answer to any of them. While she was trying to find a reason for all of this, there it was again, a giggle in the far distance. Even with the thunder roars and the heavy raining on top of her she could hear it clearly. She dashed in the direction it came from, running through puddles and puddles of blood on the way.

Following the giggle, it led her to the house where she woke up. She stopped in front of the house for a moment to catch her breath, while breathing intensely through her mouth to get air to her lungs she heard the giggle again, confirming that it was coming from inside. She opened the door and stepped inside. Nothing, no lights, no giggles, nothing. The only sound present was the rapid droplets of water colliding with the wooden roof of the house. She was sure that the giggle came from here so she went upstairs to check what was there. Emptiness was all that she found, Mileena was starting to get frustrated, trying to think what do to from here she heard the entrance door closing. Sick of being played with this time she teleported through the corridors, reaching the stairs in mere seconds. Once she got down at the entrance of the house, there was a figure with its back towards her, the only thing that Mileena noticed was that the figure had long black hair. She approached it slowly and once she was near it she asked:

"Rav-"

The figure rapidly turned around and before she could ask anything Mileena's lips were sealed by Raven's ones. Her lips were cold as ice and rigid, the sudden kiss confused her but once she saw it was Raven she relaxed and gave into it. While kissing, Raven grabbed Mileena by the hips and started moving with her towards the bed, once on the edge of it she pushed her and jumped on top. Still kissing, Mileena couldn't stop thinking why Raven's lips were so cold, her hands went down and grabbed her legs, only to feel the exact same feeling, coldness, every inch of her skin was cold, like a corpse. Raven stopped the kissing and immediately went for her neck, this made Mileena move her head back, exposing her neck more to Raven. Watching the rain fall through the window she closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the kisses on her neck. Only that she couldn't, Raven's kisses were freezing her body, nothing was pleasant about it. This was starting to angry the former empress and when she opened her eyes she saw the sky go white again, seconds later a huge thunder roared and at the same time she felt a strange feeling on her stomach. She looked down to inspect what it was only to find a dagger stabbed in her. Shocked she started to trace her eyes from the dagger up the arm who was holding it until meeting the eyes of Raven, they were lifeless and hollow, looking like she was dead for a long time, that would explain why every inch of her skin was so cold. Mileena tried to talk but only blood was leaving her mouth. Raven pulled the dagger out, leaned in and grabbed her by the throat.

"Mileena, why do I see fear in your eyes?."- She asked while staring right into her eyes.

Raven stabbed her again, pulling it out to ask once more.

"Mileena, why won't you answer me?."

Trying to talk again only to choke on herself caused by the larger amount of blood coming from her mouth.

"Mileena why won't you whisper to me?."

Her vision was fading away, everything was slowly turning into darkness. She couldn't talk, she couldn't feel, she couldn't see, she could only hear Raven brutally stabbing her, the blood gushing out of her body and her name being called out.

"Mileena whisper to me."

"Mileena say somethin..."

"Mileena..."

* * *

Her vision was slowly coming clear again, once it was back, through the blinding light she caught a glimpse of Raven holding her by the shoulders.

"Mileena."

She instantly shoved her away and teleported to the other side of the room to a safe distance from her. A huge amount of light made her squint her eyes, it was daylight. Heavily gasping, her hands and eyes went immediately to her stomach, looking for blood or a wound, nothing was there. Her eyes went to Raven again, seeing her get up from the ground and cleaning her clothes from the dust caused by the fall.

"I know you've only seen me in the dungeon where there was little light, but I can't be that ugly, can I?."- She asked while chuckling.

"..."- Mileena didn't say a thing, she was just watching Raven, trying to figure out what was happening while still being on guard for any of her movements.

"Mileena, are you ok?."- This time Raven's tone was serious, seeing that Mileena was acting odd.

"What happened?."- Mileena finally managed to ask.

"I walked in and you were mumbling in your sleep, I thought you were having a nightmare so I tried to wake you up."

"A...nightmare...?."- Mileena whispered.

She was lost in her toughts, trying to process what happened. Once she felt a hand on her shoulder she was brought back to reality, her eyes met Raven's who had a concern look on her face.

"Mileena, you're sweating- her hand went to Mileena's forehead- did you catch a fever, are you cold?."

"No...It was...It was just...just a nightmare."- She said while still lost in the thoughts.

"Well don't force yourself, here, come wash your face and drink some water."- She signaled to the water bucket.

After she drank the water and regained her composure she finally walked outside. It was a clear sunny day, you could hear the animal noises and folks in the village talking and walking around. Mileena looked to the ground, there was only dirt, no blood puddles.

"A...nightmare..."- She mumbled.

"Have you regained you strength?."- Raven asked from behind.

This snapped her, looking down at her fist, gripping it with force.

"Yes, thanks to you, you carried me here."- She looked into Raven's eyes.

"Well, I only carried you form the village entrance to here."- She smiled.

"Allow me to repay you Raven."

Mileena started to walk towards the village's exit, followed by Raven who had a confused look on her face.

"I will give you the honor to fight me. Prove to me that you are worthy to work with me, not under me."

"Now you're talking empress. Let me go grab my weapon and I'll meet you on the hills outside of the village."- Raven pointed the way to Mileena.

"Very well, do not keep me waiting Raven."- Mileena's eyes met Raven's.

"Never, empress"- She grinned while turning her back and going inside the house.

Once Mileena was there, she checked her surroundings, inspecting the battlefield. It was a wide open space, with mostly dirt on the ground. Every now and then there was a patch of grass but even that was dry and burned out.

"No trees, no obstacles, nothing to sneak up on. It seems like this will be a straight up fight with not much tactics involved. Should be enough to test her strength."- Mileena thought to herself.

Stopping her train of thoughts she started to hear a sound from behind her, it was something flying, cutting the air and making a distinctive sound. When she turned around she barely got time to react and dodge it, it was an arrow. She was to slow and it scraped the skin of her cheek, under her right eye. A soft line of blood was starting to form on her cheek running down her mask. If she had been a second later, the arrow would have ended in between her eyes. After looking at the nailed arrow on the ground she tried to search for its owner from where it came from. Her eyes fell upon Raven, who was now dressed in black leather clothes with a cowl above her head covering most of her face except for her mouth, probably her assassin outfit. The only reason Mileena identified her as Raven was because of the long black hair coming out from the cowl over her front part, the back part of her hair was being hold by the cowl. She had a bow in her hand and was steadily walking towards her while preparing another arrow. The next second she was gone, leaving only a black cloud of her figure before Mileena heard again that distinctive sound of an arrow cutting the air from behind. This time she teleported away trying to gain distance and see where she was, but Raven was too quick, Mileena could only see her for a split second before hearing the sound of arrows coming from different directions. No matter where she teleported it was the same, she would teleport trying to look for her but seconds after she did that the sound of arrows were already coming from behind, leaving her no time to look back, only to teleport away again.

"Tsk, she's quick but speed isn't everything in a fight."- Mileena thought to herself.

After a few minutes of constantly teleporting away, avoiding arrows and trying to figure out what to do she finally thought of something. This time she stopped teleporting and once she heard the sound again she braced for it and let the arrow impale her shoulder, the strength and its speed made her spin around, which she used to her advantage, throwing a sai instantly when she faced the way the arrow came. She hit her target in the chest, once her eyes fell upon Raven, Mileena instantly teleported in the air in front of her.

"There you are!."- She grinned while landing a kick straight to her head. Making Raven tumble through the ground several times.

Mileena's hand went over to her shoulder, taking the arrow out of her and breaking it with her grip.

"Your sneaky tactics won't work again, the moment I was able to lay eyes on you was the moment you lost, Raven."- She growled, happy to finally be able to see her and to not be the prey anymore.

Raven got up and took the sai out of her chest, she threw her bow and grabbed a dagger out of her belt, she started playing with it while looking at Mileena.

Something was odd about her, she was constantly engulfed in her black aura, coming out of her body like smoke. This made Mileena think for a bit but there was no time to waste, she had to get close before Raven could escape again, she materialized two sai in the hands and teleported in front of her. Mileena impaled Raven with both her sai, she gazed at her but couldn't see her face, because of the black smoke coming out of her and the cowl hiding most of her face except for her mouth, which had a grin. This confused Mileena and the next thing she felt was a hard kick on her head from the side. Sending her rolling on the ground a good distance. She instantly recovered from it and ignored the pain, trying to see who hit her, It was Raven.

"How?, I pierced her and she was in front of me, how did she managed to attack me without me noticing she was gone?."- Mileena tried to figure out what was going on but Raven kept on with her assault.

She had her bow again, releasing an arrow straight for Mileena's head before fading away. The former empress caught the arrow with her hands but didn't react to Raven's knee who was now right in front of her. Raven hit Mileena on the face, making her head hit the ground with such force that it almost left her unconscious. Raven jumped in the air trying to land on top of her with her dagger, Mileena teleported away only to go straight into yet another kick from Raven.

"She's really fast, I'm having a hard time keeping up with her movement."- She thought while trying to teleport away from Raven only to get hit again the second she thought she got away.

Mileena was now angry, she teleported again, instantly turning around to pierce on her back with one of her sai, she managed to impale her again. With no time to be happy she pierced her right side with the other sai only to feel like she indeed impaled another person. Before she could see who it was another kick came from the other side, sending Mileena rolling over once more. Now on the ground, heavily hurt, and coughing blood, with wounds from arrows scraped over her entire body, Mileena could hear Raven closing the distance between them, when she was right next to her she tried one last thing. She teleported on Raven's back, grabbed her by the chin and pulled back, exposing her neck. She instantly materialized a sai in her hand and dug it ferociously in her neck repeatedly. This made Raven collapse on the ground. Mileena got up and looked over, no blood was coming out of her, and before she could ask herself why, she felt the cold metal head of an arrow right on the back of her head, touching her skin.

"You've lost, empress."- Said a familiar voice that confused Mileena even further.

She turned around to meet the black-haired woman but this time she didn't have the black aura emanating out of her like she previously had.

"Raven?."- She confusedly asked.

Before Raven could say anything she looked back again on the ground, seeing that Raven was still there, the black aura engulfing her before she was completely dark like a shadow, slowly fading away into thin air. She turned her gaze on her again and before she could ask, Raven said:

"Clones, shadow-clones to be more precise."- She said with a smile, looking at how confused Mileena was.

"This whole fight you've been fighting my clones all along, I was enjoying the show from a distance seeing if u could beat them."- She explained while withdrawing the arrow that was pointing at her face.

"I told you didn't I?, the targets that underestimate me are the easiest to kill but that's besides the point. I'm very impressed, most people can't even beat a single clone one on one. You've not only managed to keep up with the clone in front of you who's only purpose was to distract you while my other ones were shooting at you from a far but you've also managed to only get scraped by the arrows of my other clones that were shooting at your vital spots, they are not a fast as me but they sure are accurate, so to not only avoid them but to use them at your advantage to take out one of my clones is incredible. After you took down the first clone and got hit by a second one you started to suspect something. Your second assault was even more incredible than the first one, you've managed to kill two of them. Once I saw that I had to intervened, that was the only opening I had, you've let your guard down when you didn't know why there was no blood coming out of "me", a few seconds later and I would have been the one defeated, you truly are scary, empress."- She kept her grin while explaining it all to Mileena.

The former empress was angry, she had lost to mere clones and was being toyed with. As much as she wanted to end Raven's life she couldn't deny the fact that she was defeated.

Raven grabbed Mileena's chin who was looking down, defeated and broken, lifted her head up so that their eyes would meet.

"So, am I worthy, empress?."

"How many more secrets do you still possess Raven?."- She growled.

A big smile was forming on Raven's face.

"I'll take that as a yes- she walked past Mileena and started walking towards the village- let's head back empress, I will treat your wounds."

"I don't need your help, these are just scratches."- She said struggling to move caused by the pain coming from them.

"Sore loser are we?, came on don't be like that, here let me help you."- She let Mileena lean on her for support while walking back to the village.

Even though Mileena was burning with anger, something about Raven made her defeat taste not as bad as she would have thought. Maybe she was happy to find someone strong enough for her revenge quest.

The sun was almost setting off in the distance, they've been fighting for quite some time but it only seemed like a few minutes. Once inside the house Mileena sat on the bed and Raven went for a bucket of water and some rags. When everything was ready Raven sat next to her, took the rag and place it in the bucket. With the wet rag in one hand and Mileena's hand in the other she started to gently place the rag over the wounds on her arm, cleaning them of the coagulated blood from the battle. The room was in complete silence, no one said anything the only sound was the rag rubbing her skin and then dried out of water to be replaced with clean one. A few moments later, the only wound left to attend to was the one on her cheek. She turned Mileena's head to face her but when she saw her mask she frowned. While attending the wound she would glance often at the former empresses eyes who was looking at her the whole time. Mileena could see her frowning and asked:

"What troubles you Raven?."

Raven's hands dropped the rag and her hands went to Mileena's mouth, grabbing the mask and gently sliding it down.

"I don't like when you wear your mask- her fingers were slowly tracing her lips- I really like you lips, empress."- She whispered to her.

Mileena allowed the touch, enjoying the soft and delicate finger of Raven caressing her lips. Moments later Mileena's hands went over to Raven's cowl. Taking it off and releasing the long hair that was being held. She started to run her fingers through Raven's hair, mesmerized by how beautiful it was, dark as the coldest night but soft to the touch as the warmest daylight. The way Mileena touched her hair and looking at it made Raven's cheeks start to heat up, leaving her looking away with a big blush on her face. While inspecting every fiber of her hair, captivated by it as if they were different from each other, she traced them with her eyes until she reached the ones over her neck, there she saw a scar just below the middle part of her neck, over her sternum. It was very small, barely noticeable, it was a little big bigger than a pin-head, the skin around the scar was whiter that her normal tone. That's the only reason Mileena noticed it.

"Who gave you this?."- She softly asked while reaching out to touch it.

The moment Mileena's fingertip came into contact with the sensitive skin over her scar, she instantly vanished, appearing a few feet away from her. Covering her neck with the clothes to hide the scar, with a cracking voice she nervously said:

"Nothing, It's... it's nothing. Just an old scar from the past. I have a lot of them from different contracts that went wrong."- A forced smile was on her face.

She was lying, Mileena got a pretty good chance of seeing her body back in the dungeon and it was completely smooth to the touch. She fought her in battle and seeing for herself how fast Raven was, there is no way any of her contracts would go wrong. Mileena got up and started to walk towards her, looking her in the eyes, she saw that Raven was getting more nervous with each step she took. When she was in front of her, Raven was looking down. Mileena lifted her chin up, making eye contact with her.

"Raven-"

She was interrupted by screams of villagers outside. They both went to outside to see what happened. Three tarkatan soldiers came into the village, killing everyone they stumble upon.

"There she-"

One of the tarkatans tried to say before an arrow was nailed straight into his skull. Mileena glared at Raven who withdrew her bow and smiled at her. When she looked back all three tarkatans were dead on the ground. All with one arrow impaled into each of their heads. Raven's speed left Mileena perplexed.

"This is bad, they will know where we are. We need to get away from here and find another place to stay low"- Said Raven while looking at the former empresses shocked expression.

"That coward, he sends his pets because he's afraid to face me."- Mileena started to growl.

"Mileena, we need to move, now."- Raven snapped her from her thoughts.

"Where?, if soldiers were in this village that means he sent soldiers to every other one nearby."- Said Mileena.

"There is still a bit of sunlight, let's just go and see where we end up at night."- Advised Raven.

"Very well. Let us go."

They both departed from the village in the opposite direction of the castle. A few hours of walking through the desolate and unforgiving lands of Outworld when the darkness of the night hit them, making orientation very hard since they couldn't see anything in front of them.

"I can't see a damn thing."- A frustrated sigh escaped Raven's lips.

"I can see a bit, my eyes can see through the night but it doesn't make a big difference."- Mileena said.

"We should have reached it by now."

"Reach what?."- Asked Mileena.

"The cave."

"A cave?, in the middle of this nothingness?, why would there be a cav-"

"Huh?, you found it?."- Asked Raven.

"I'm not sure, I can see a group of big rocks together in front of us, is it that?."

"I don't know, let's go find out."- Said Raven.

They kept walking for a few more moments until they reached the rocks, they started to inspect the surroundings, looking for an entrance.

"A-ha, here it is!."- Informed Raven.

"Let's go inside and see what we find."- Said Mileena

"Agreed."

Raven took the lead and they both adventured inside. Going down stairs for quite some time they started to see a faint light in the distance. The kept going down until the stairs stopped, a long passage was now in font of them, the light was a torch hanging on the wall.

"Why is there a torch here?."- Asked Mileena looking at Raven.

"How should I know?."- She replied.

"You're the one who knew about this cave, also how did you know?."

"Well...when I woke up and you were still sleeping I went around the village asking. Some of them told me about a cave in the far north of here- Raven explained- anyway, let's keep going to see what's at the end."

Minutes of walking later they finally reached a wide open circle like area, It had the size of a large room. A few torches hanging on the circle walls. In the middle of it was a huge mirror, double the size of Mileena and Raven. The slowly approached it and they both noticed that neither of them were in the mirror.

"Is this a mirror?."- Asked Mileena.

"If it is, why can't we see ourselves in it?."

Mileena reached out to touch the mirror and when her fingertips made contact with it. A huge light emanated from it, making both Mileena and Raven cover her eyes. After the light slowly toned down they gazed upon the mirror again. This time it was an image, a blurry image, just like watching at the surface of a lake with the waves distorting the image.

"What is that?."- Mileena asked looking carefully at it.

"Only one way to find out."- Raven grinned while taking Mileena's hand and storming into the mirror's image with her.

When they both went through it, a huge wave of light illuminated the cave before the mirror turned back to normal, no reflections, no lights, just an old odd mirror in the middle of an abandoned cave.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Thank you again for reading my story, please review it and tell me if you liked it or not, it really means a lot to me. Hope to see you all in the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams and Nightmares

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4: Dreams and Nightmares**

* * *

 _ _Author's Note: Hey guys, this chapter will be kinda short compared to the rest, I hope you enjoy reading it.__

* * *

 ** **CHAPTER 4: Dreams and Nightmares****

Mileena slowly opened her eyes, awakening from her slumber, finding herself on the ground surrounded by green grass and huge, tall trees all around her, it was a forest. She got up and shook her head, trying to fully wake up and figure out what happened. The last think she remembered was that Raven took her hand they both went through a strange mirror.

"Raven!."- She thought to herself.

Mileena started looking around for her but she wasn't in sight. She started to slowly walk around the forest, passing the tall trees and listening to animal sounds in the far distance. A few more steps ahead she saw Raven, who had her hand raised up, touching a tree with her usual charming smile on her face. Mileena was still confused by how looking at Raven's smile was enough to make her feel happy, relaxed and a very unique feeling that she didn't quite understand yet, fondness. She always got the young females from the raids into her bed and made them pleasure her, if they satisfied her then they would be released back to their villages. The not so lucky ones would get to be in bed with her angry blood-thirsty side, other than that she never felt anything towards them, they were mere tools who's only purpose were to serve her, so the feelings she was having by just being near Raven were all new to her. She tried not to think about those feelings and pushed them aside but they always came to the surface, specially when looking right into Raven's clear blue eyes. Trying to push those thoughts aside she slowly approached Raven, who was looking upwards, trying to see the top of the tree.

"This feeling."- She whispered while still smiling.

Quick images started to flash through her head of when she was young, hunting in a forest.

Mileena didn't interrupt her.

"This grass...these trees...these sounds- she started to get more and more exited- there's no doubt about it."

More images, sitting at night near a fire eating the hunt of the day, climbing through trees, training by herself. All of that made her smile even bigger, until different images came to mind. Trees burning down, monsters attacking nearby villages and a demon staring at her right before being stabbed below her throat.

"Raven, where are we?."- Mileena snapped Raven out of her thoughts seeing that her smile was fading away.

Thanks to Mileena she managed to come back to reality and push those horrible memories deep within her mind. Her face returned to normal before saying:

"We are in Earthrealm."

"WHAT?- Mileena was outraged- how is this possible?, are you certain?."

"Look around you Mileena, have you ever seen this much green in Outworld?, these beautiful trees, this soft grass, these amazing sounds filled with life."- Raven was getting more exited with each word leaving her mouth.

Mileena was watching her with an angry look.

"Uhm...at least that's what the storytellers in Outworld say."- She said while turning her back on Mileena, looking at the ground.

"Just breathing this air makes me sick, I should only set foot in this realm to exterminate it."- She growled angrily.

Raven still had her back on Mileena.

"That damn mirror. Raven, we need to find a way to get back to Outworld. I need to regain back my throne."

Mileena walked to Raven and placed a hand on her shoulder. This made Raven look up and there, only for a glimpse, Mileena saw sadness in her eyes.

"Does you throne matter that much?"- She asked.

"What?, no one will stand in my way to take back what is mine. I will make Kotal pay with his life and then unite Outworld to extinguish this pathetic realm for killing my father."

"..."- Raven didn't say anything, her gaze went back to the ground.

Mileena saw that Raven was acting weird, just when she was about to ask her about it she said:

"We need to get some food and set up a camp first, if we want to get back we need to figure out where we are and stay alert for...earthrealmers."

"Very well, let us see what we find in this forest."- Mileena said.

Without looking at Mileena, Raven took the lead and started to walk.

"Do you have anything planne-"

Raven gently put her fingers over Mileena's mouth while still having her back towards her. The gentle touch of Raven's soft fingertips over her lips made Mileena immediately shut up.

"Let's get up on the trees."- She whispered while starting to climb the one next to her.

Mileena followed her and both got up on the tree, having a better view of everything around them. Mileena just stared at Raven for hours and hours without saying anything, watching her eyes scan all around the forest for a prey to kill, like an eagle. She was fascinated by Raven's focus, it looked like it was something as natural as breathing for her, like she was doing this since she was born. Minutes later, Mileena noticed that the sun was starting to go down but she didn't care, she kept watching Raven being a predator in silence. After hours of steadily seeking a target, Raven finally started to slowly take an arrow in her fingers, gently placing it on the bowstring. She raised it and drew the string firmly, inhaling at the same time. It only took a split second for her to aim before she slowly exhaled while releasing the arrow. Cutting the air with speed, Mileena started to trace the arrow with her eyes looking at where it was going, before the first arrow hit its target a second one came into Mileena's field of view. Both of them finding their path in a bunch of rabbits hopping around in the far distance. Mileena's eyes went to Raven who had her eyes still focused on the rabbits, even though she knew they were going to be hit.

"Your speed never ceases to amaze, Raven"- Mileena praised her.

Raven's lips started to curl upwards into a smile before looking at her. That smile was what Mileena wanted more of, that gentle smile made her mind melt.

"Let's go, we need to make a camp fire and find a place to rest for the night."- Raven snapped her out of her trance.

Mileena nodded and they both got down from the tree. Approaching the rabbits, Mileena just now realized how hungry she actually was, seeing blood coming out of the rabbit where the arrow was impaled she started to lick her lips and grabbed it. She tried to sink her teeth into it before Raven quickly took it away from her, Mileena shot her a piercing angry look.

"What are you doing Raven?, I am hungry, you either let me eat the rabbit or I will tear your flesh from your bones."- She growled.

"Yeah you wish, we are not eating them raw, we will cook them."

"Cook them?, what a waste of time, I want to drink its blood and eat it right now."- She tried to grab it from Raven.

"No, I killed them, so you either eat what I give you or you're more than happy to go hunt your own prey."

"Tsk. Do as you please."- Mileena finally gave up.

The both walked around the forest trying to find a place to set up a camp fire. After quite some time walking they finally came across a huge, thick tree with enough open space with no grass near it to put up a small fire and sleep.

"It's almost night, let's rest here Mileena."- Raven said exhausted.

"Very well, I shall go gather some branches for the fire."

"Okay, be careful not to get lost, I'm tired and I don't want to spend the whole night searching for you."- She said with a smile on her face.

"I am not a child Raven."- Mileena replied with a frustrated tone while starting to walk away.

"Is that so?."- She chuckled.

Moments later Mileena returned with a bunch of branches in her hands.

"Put them here, I've found some dry leafs. Even a small spark will be enough to ignite them and make a fire."- Raven explained.

Mileena put everything in place and then materialized two sai in her hands, crossing them together making a few sparks over the leafs, which started to ignite almost instantly. Raven slowly started to blow air into the little flame to make it bigger. Moments later the fire was finally ready to use to cooking.

"Handy."- Raven said with a smile.

"To use my weapons for such tasks is insulting."- Mileena hissed.

"Is it now?, well the fire is ready and now we can cook the food."- Raven happily said.

Raven took the rabbits and gave one to Mileena.

"Here's yours, don't eat it. Take off the fur and then place it on this stick over the fire."- Raven explained while handing her a small dagger.

"Here, use this, it won't feel insulted."- She chuckled.

Mileena feeling mocked didn't say anything, she just took the dagger, sat down and started to skin the rabbit. Raven joined her and not before long they were both watching the rabbits cook over the fire, waiting for them to be ready. Mileena was leaning with her back against the trunk of the tree. Listening to the sound of meat cooking over the fire, it was quite relaxing which made her eyes slowly start to close.

* * *

When Mileena opened her eyes she saw Raven staring at her.

"Like what you see, Raven?"- She seductively said.

Raven's cheeks immediately became red, turning around before she nervously said.

"I...uhhh...was just wondering what were you...uh...thinking about."

Mileena slowly made her way to Raven's back, she started to play with her long black hair, running her fingers through it and curling her hair in them.

"Raven, I could play with you hair for an eternity and still not have enough."- She whispered.

"Empress, I don't deserve such words of praise."

"Hush now, dear Raven, let me show you what you deserve."- She whispered into her ear.

Mileena traced her hair all the way to its roots on the back of Raven's head, and there, she gently started to massage her muscles, doing circles with her thumbs at the top of her neck, then slowly going up her scalp, massaging it with her fingertips. Mileena noticed that Raven immediately relaxed, her head was following Mileena's finger movements, her breathing was steady and her shoulders went down, loosing up. Having played enough with her hair she gently grabbed it and put it on Raven's front side, leaving her back exposed. Mileena placed hands on her shoulders and started to firmly apply pressure, massaging them.

"Raven, don't be tense, relax for me."- She seductively purred.

Mileena's voice so close to Raven's ear made her shudder.

"Empress, you don't have to-"

"Ohhh but I do want."- She whispered again while slowly taking bites of her ear.

That contact sent shivers down Raven's spine and gave her goosebumps. Mileena left her shoulders, she raised Raven's shirt and sneaked her hands inside. The contact of Mileena's cold hands against her warm back made her twitch a bit but slowly relaxed as the cold fingers were starting to get warmer and warmer. Mileena made her way up to her shoulders again and slowly, digging her nails in her skin she started to go down, scratching her skin. Mileena was very careful to not apply too much pressure, she didn't want to ruin Raven's smooth skin. When she got down to her lower back, she started to go up, slowly massaging her muscles on the way with her fingertips pressing against them. Reaching her shoulders again she dug her nails and repeated the process. A low moan escaped Raven's mouth after a while. Mileena almost didn't hear it but when she did, her hands left her back and moved to her belly which made Raven lean into her. While slowly kissing her neck, Mileena's hands were caressing her belly. This made Raven giggle a bit and let her head all the way backwards on Mileena's shoulder, exposing her neck for her. Mileena stopped the kisses and started to bite her, she was teasing her with her teeth, not wanting to rip her flesh apart. Raven loved the feeling, she bit her lower lip at the same time as her breathing starting to rapidly increase. Meanwhile, Mileena's hands were slowly making their way upwards, when she reached Raven's breasts she cupped and firmly squeezed them making sure to also dig her nails.

"Ahhh...Empress what are you-"

Mileena stopped Raven from saying anything else when her lips were against hers. Raven's lips were warm, soft and delicate. Mileena's tongue started to lick Raven's lips, asking for entrance, which she gave. Remembering to breathe while their tongues were dancing together she felt Raven catch her tongue in her teeth. Mileena never experienced a feeling like this, kissing Raven made Mileena's brain stimulate every muscle in her body, she desired more of it. Still kissing, Mileena leaned into Raven as they both fell to the ground and mounted her. Her hands got out of her shirt and started to touch her body. Annoyed that she couldn't feel her smooth skin caused by her clothing, she grabbed her shirt and ripped it apart with her hands, leaving Raven's breasts exposed. This startled Raven and tried to cover up but Mileena had already grabbed her breasts and firmly started to rub and squeeze them together. They were burning hot to the touch, Mileena felt as if she was touching fire and she loved it.

"Mmmm"- Raven made a long moan in Mileena's mouth while still kissing her.

Mileena's thumbs were playing with Raven's nipples, slowly passing over them which were hard and pointy as her arrows. Mileena stopped the kiss, when she backed a line of saliva was connecting their lips which Mileena liked. She went over to her neck again, starting to bite her, this time the bites were getting stronger. Her tarkatan urges were starting to kick in and they were definitely showing through her actions.

"Ahhh...empress...ahhh."- Raven moaned every time she felt Mileena bite her skin.

Raven noticed that her bites were getting stronger and stronger but she wasn't afraid, she knew that Mileena wouldn't hurt her, that's why Raven wanted her to keep doing it, it felt amazing. She grabbed her by the head and pressed her closer, letting her know that she could keep going.

Mileena started to move her head, using her tongue she slowly licked Raven's skin all the way to her belly, then going upwards again until she reached her breasts, with her tongue she gently brushed Raven's right nipple, which caused Raven to bit her lower lip almost to the point of drawing blood, she moaned loudly and arched her back caused by the orgasmic feeling of Mileena's tongue over her nipple.

"AHHH, Mileena."- She managed to say while gasping for air.

The way Raven moaned her name made Mileena give in completely into lust. She was sucking Raven's nipple while tracing circles around it inside her mouth with her tongue.

"Mmmm..."- Raven let out a long moan while still biting her own lip.

Raven was gasping for air, she grabbed Mileena by her hair and firmly hold on to it. While Mileena's tongue was playing with her nipple, her right hand left Raven's left breast and started to go down, scratching her skin with her fingernails on the way. Just when her hand reached under her pants and started to feel the warmth of Raven in between her legs, she heard:

"Hey!."

Mileena looked up to her. Raven had her head backwards but she kept hearing:

"Hey!."

* * *

"Hey sleeping beauty."- Raven snapped her fingers at Mileena.

Mileena's eyes slowly opened, seeing Raven in front of her.

"The food is ready."

Mileena still confused managed to see Raven handing her the cooked rabbit.

"Here, I was thinking about letting you sleep and have both for me but then I realized you might be just as hungry as I am."- She explained with a smile on her face.

Mileena finally realizing where she was, took the food without saying anything, having an angry and frustrated look on her face while she was staring at the rabbit.

"Judging by your face it looks like you were having fun. Were you dreaming about me, empress?."- Raven grinned while whispering Mileena's title.

Mileena started to eat the rabbit, ignoring the laughs coming from Raven in the background. She never cooked her food before but she had to admit it wasn't half bad, even though she preferred to eat her food while it was still alive but right now she was just grateful to Raven for being able to eat something. After finishing their meals, Raven came next to Mileena, who was still leaning against the trunk. They both sat in silence watching the fire, both of them lost in theirs thoughts, until Raven broke the silence.

"Hey, Mileena."- Raven turned her head to face her.

"Tell me...- hesitating for a second- how do you feel about...earthrealmers."

Mileena started to get angry just at the mention it.

"I despise them, once I get my throne back I will make sure to destroy this realm. None shall escape my wrath."- She growled.

Mileena was staring into Raven's eyes as she said that, when Raven looked away to the ground Mileena was able to see it again, only for a split second, the sadness in her eyes.

"Oh..."- Raven said with a cracking voice.

"Rav-"- Mileena tried to say.

"I'm tired, I think we should get some sleep. We can figure out what to do tomorrow."- Raven cut her off.

Without waiting for a reply from Mileena she turned her back to her and lied down on the ground, next to the fire. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

Raven started to hear intense fire burning noises near her. She opened her eyes and immediately got up, seeing that everything around her was engulfed in flames burning everything down. The fire was closing in which made Raven cover her face at the intense heat. Fading away up in the trees in an attempt to flee the flames, she looked down only to see that the fire was following her, burning everything in its path, leaving nothing but ashes. She started to jump from tree to tree trying to run away from it. She couldn't see anything in front of her caused by the dark smoke coming from the burned trees. Suddenly she felt a sharp sting in her shoulder, causing her to lose momentum and fall off, hitting branches and branches on her way down before she finally hit the ground, knocking all the air out of her lungs. After a few moments of trying not to lose consciousness she managed to stand up, she raised her hand over to her shoulder, it was some sort of piercing weapon stuck in. Looking around to see who threw it, she was able to see a shadow in the far distance, it was all black except for its eyes, the shadow had the same eye color as the fire around it. When she blinked, the shadow was in front of her. Raven tried to back away but stumbled and hit the ground with her back, making the weapon dig all the way through her shoulder. Screaming in pain, the shadow was now on top of her, with its staring eyes and its head cocked to the side, examining her. Raven couldn't stop staring into the figure's eyes, they were terrifying and full of blood-lust. She wanted to yell but something was slowly piercing below her throat, stopping her from being able to make any noise. It was slowly digging in deeper by each second that passed, causing her vision to grow darker by the moment. The last thing she saw before everything went black was the figure's eyes.

* * *

Raven quickly opened her eyes, startled and gasping for air, finding herself near the small camp fire. Breathing heavily she got up and raised her hand to the scar below her neck. It was just as always but in Raven's mind the scar was burning to the touch, just like those trees. When she felt something touch her shoulder she instantly turned around and backed away a few steps. Her eyes fell upon Mileena, she didn't say anything, for a few seconds they both stood still looking into each others eyes. Mileena came closer and grabbed Raven's hand, she took her where she was previously sleeping. Mileena sat down, leaned against the trunk and gestured to Raven to do the same.

"I...I'm fine empress, you don't have to worry about me."- She said while trying to get up.

Mileena stopped her by grabbing her by the head and gently laying it on her lap. Raven looked up at her with a confused look.

"Empress, I-"- She tried to say before Mileena interrupted her by placing a finger over her lips.

"Rest, Raven. I too had a nightmare not to long ago, it is not something I want to experience again."- She whispered while quick images of Raven stabbing her came to mind.

Pushing those images aside Mileena looked down, she gently removed the loose fibers of hair that were over Raven's face. Staring into her eyes she cupped her face in her palm, gently caressing her cheek with her thumb.

"Go back into the realm of dreams Raven, I will rip to shreds any nightmares that shall dare to follow you."- She whispered to her.

After hearing that, Raven saw something in Mileena's eyes that she didn't think possible, affection. She just stood there staring intensively into her eyes to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Moments later Raven's charming smile came back to her, the smile that Mileena craved was now present in front of her. After seeing Raven's smile she couldn't help but do the same, returning the gesture while caressing her cheek. Raven was slowly starting to relax again, smiling before she closed her eyes, she took Mileena's other hand and hold on to it tightly. Mileena kept watching Raven sleep, steadily breathing, finally relaxed. Her hand left her face and she started to play with her hair, Mileena loved to touch Raven's hair, she didn't know why but something about her hair had her mesmerized. Mileena kept playing with it until she slowly relaxed as well and let the dream world take over her.

 ** **To be continued...****

* * *

 _Hello, I hope you enjoyed reading "Chapter 4" if so, please care to leave a review. I would like to know if you're enjoying the story or not so far._


	5. Chapter 5: Encounter with a demon

_Author's Note: Hello guys, I bring you a new chapter. I have no idea if you're enjoying it or not because no one reviews it but in this chapter we will finally introduce Zaraki Kenpachi. When I'm describing him I say he has long black hair, that's because I'm using the Zaraki after the time skip, if you want to know how he looks just google "Zaraki Kenpachi time skip"._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: Encounter with a demon**

A warm feeling on Mileena's eyes made her squint, waking her up. When she slowly opened her eyes she was blinded by the warm beam of sunlight that slipped through the trees, landing on her face. Putting her hand on her eyes to regain her vision she woke up alone, Raven wasn't on her lap anymore. Mileena got up and stretched her arms, looking around to see if she was nearby. She started to walk, looking for Raven when she heard tiny branches break up, caused by someone stepping on them. Her attention went there and the first thing that came to mind was Raven but when she got closer to the source of the noise, a familiar sound that Mileena knew too well could be heard from behind, something was flying towards her. She turned around, her quick reflexes saved her from the small knife coming with speed towards her, cocking her head to the side to dodge it, the knife got nailed in the tree trunk behind her. Before she could look for its owner someone coming from where the initial noise was made grabbed Mileena from behind, trying to hold her. Mileena easily stumbled back with him and slammed him on the tree behind. The brute force of the impact made him release Mileena, she turned around to face her attacker while simultaneously slashing with her fingernails. Her eyes instinctively closed for a brief second to protect them from the blood that was spurting out, Mileena shredded the person's throat with her fingernails. The moment she felt the warm blood on her face and inhaled its scent, her tarkatan side came to the surface. She involuntarily lunged at the his throat and viciously ripped the flesh from his neck, eating it while watching him collapse on the ground. It was a man dressed in dark clothes, probably to camouflage himself at night. Mileena's face was full of his blood and before she could inspect him further she vanished up in the trees, leaving a pink aura behind her for a brief moment before it slowly dissipated. The man now down on the ground, raised his hands to his throat in an attempt to stop the bleeding but Mileena's bite was brutal, moments later his hands went back down, ceasing any struggle. Having a lifeless expression on his face, his eyes slowly closed. A second person appeared from a nearby bush and rushed to him.

"Hey!, hold on, don't die- He whispered- where is sh-"

Mileena appeared behind and grabbed him by the back of his head, smashing it against the tree trunk. He turned him around, his face was all bloody with tiny pieces of wood stuck in his skin. When his eyes met Mileena's he tried to say, coughing blood:

"Y-you...monster..."

Mileena let go of him and slashed her fingernails across his eyes, mutilating the upper part of his face. He screamed as blood was spurting out of the wounds uncontrollably, running down his face.

"AARGHH-"- He yelled in agony before feeling an enormous pressure on his throat, stopping any sounds out of his mouth.

"Your wretched eyes were not worthy to behold me, besides, I don't need you to see, I need you to talk."- She growled angrily at him.

Mileena had to calm herself down, seeing this amount of blood in front of her made her tarkatan urges grow further, she wanted to lunge at him and tear his flesh apart from his bones but she resented. She needed answers first.

"I will not say this twice, give me the name of the fool who paid for my head."- She said while releasing a bit of pressure on his neck so that he could talk.

"ARGH...AH...It was-"

He tried to say before an arrow got impaled in his mouth, nailing him to the tree trunk. Mileena frustrated turned her head around, her eyes fell upon Raven who was running towards her.

"Raven, what is the meaning of-"

"Mileena we have to go, now!."- She said while starting to run.

Mileena still frustrated decided to follow her and they both ran through the forest for a good amount of time before their pace slowed down, finally stopping to catch a breath. Raven turned around and saw that Mileena's face was all stained crimson, she rushed to her and with a concerned tone she said:

"Mileena are you alright?, please tell me this blood isn't yours. Here let me-"

Mileena's tarkatan side still present slapped away the hand of Raven coming to her face and grabbed her by her throat.

"Explain yourself!, before I rid this world of your existence."- She growled while staring right into her eyes.

When Raven saw her eyes full of anger she couldn't help but feel fear, that however wasn't her only problem, the pressure on her throat immediately stopped any passage of air through it.

"Mileena...I...can't...breathe..."- Raven struggled to say with almost no air left in her.

Mileena saw the fear in Raven's eyes and released her from her grip, she turned her back to her and tried to calm down, scolding herself inside her head for what she did. Raven's hands went to her throat and she started to cough, trying to get air in her lungs again. Mileena turned her head around, seeing Raven in pain made her feel uneasy, she wanted to go help her and apologize but her pride wouldn't let her, as empress, she wouldn't show such weak feelings. Adrenaline still flowing through her veins and the taste of blood and flesh in her throat she wasn't fully calmed down which Raven noticed when she approached her with the same scary look as before, not wanting to angry her anymore she said:

"Assassins don't talk Mileena, I've told you, things don't work like that. No one sees who pays you to kill a target, you just get a name, location and the gold."- She said with a cracking voice.

Raven wasn't looking at her anymore, her gaze was at the ground, not daring to make eye contact with the angry former empress.

"He was about to give me a name."- Mileena growled while she grabbed Raven's chin and raised it, forcing her to lock eyes with her.

"I...I'm sorry...empress."- She said, trying to escape her gaze.

Seeing that Mileena was just staring into her eyes, Raven tried to break free from her gaze and look away but couldn't, Mileena's bright orange dragon-like eyes had already charmed her, she couldn't do anything about it besides just stare back into them, waiting to be released. Mileena kept staring into her eyes for a few seconds, examining them before saying, now with a more calm voice:

"Fear is a heavy burden Raven, It makes you hesitate your actions and halves your steps in combat. It is a sign of weakness and frailty- she cupped Raven's face, gently caressing her cheek with her thumb- you are neither of those. Do not let me see fear in you eyes ever again."

Raven didn't say anything, while still locked in her gaze she moved her hands to her face, gently touching her lips and teeth, cleaning the blood that was all over them.

"Tsk, not even a day out of Outworld and they've already tracked us down."- Mileena kept talking while Raven was cleaning her face.

"When we find that worm I will take my time in savoring every bite before-"

Raven put her hand over Mileena's lips which made her shut up. Before she could ask what was going on she saw Raven looking into the far distance, Mileena's eyes went there as well. A man was approaching them, Mileena recognized him and immediately started to walk towards him as she raised her mask over her mouth, followed by Raven who was behind her.

"Jackson Briggs"- Mileena hissed at him.

"Mileena and...Raven?, that is a surprise, what is the-"

Jax tried to ask something before he instantly raised his metallic arms in front of his face, easily stopping an arrow that was coming towards him, interrupting him. The arrow got deflected when it made contact with the metal, leaving not even a scratch on his arm.

"What are you doing here Mileena?."- He asked again.

"Silence!, how dare you speak to me in such a manner, insolent earthrealmer."- Mileena was starting to get angry, showing it in her tone.

"Same as always I see, either way, you're both coming with me. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I will enjoy watching you suffer."- Mileena growled while materializing two sai in her hands.

"Hard way it is then."- Jax said while punching his fists making the loud sound of two metal objects colliding with each other.

Mileena threw her sais at him before vanishing into the air. Jax raised his hands in front of him, forming an "x" to protect himself, the sais easily got deflected as they were no match for his metal arms. Mileena teleported behind him and tried to get the first strike but to her surprise Jax anticipated this move and turned around immediately to hit her with the back of his metallic fist, sending Mileena rolling on the ground. Before she could recover, Jax grabbed her by her throat and lifted her up, Mileena tried to release herself but his grip was too strong. Her vision was slowly going blurry, starting to lose consciousness. Before passing out, Mileena saw a black cloud appear behind Jax. It was Raven, who tried to kick him in the head but was easily blocked by his other hand. He grabbed Raven's leg and slammed her on the ground, doing the same with Mileena.

"You've gotten sloppy Raven. Don't make me repeat myself, you're both coming with me."

Before he could grab both of them again, Mileena kicked him in the face and quickly teleported, she appeared a few feet away followed by Raven who was next to her.

"Empress...I'll take care of him, you run...and find a way back to Outworld."- Raven said in between coughs.

"I should cut off your tongue for ordering me around. After we deal with this pest maybe if you beg enough I might forgive your insolence."- Mileena said, turning her head to her.

Raven stared into her eyes for a few seconds, her charming smile was now present. This made Mileena smile a bit under her mask before turning her head to face Jax.

"You're too kind, empress."- Raven grinned.

They both took their fighting stances, preparing to start the assault when something caught everyone's attention. Footsteps on the grass could be heard in the distance, all three of them looked to where it was coming. A man was steadily making his way to them, Mileena tried to see if she recognized him but he was to far away, at his current distance only his clothes could be examined. He was wearing old japanese clothing, a short kimono on the top with a white sash holding his hakama in place. The thing that stand out the most was his large white haori with its sleeves ripped out that he had on top of everything, reaching almost to the ground. While Mileena was examining his clothes he finally got close enough to see his face, she didn't recognize him. He was tall and muscular, emanating a very powerful aura, just seeing him from distance was enough to make Mileena feel uneasy. He had long black hair, green eyes and thin scar running down the left part of his face from the roots of where his hair began to the end of where his jawline ended.

"Ha, I thought I heard something this way. Looks like I'm just in time for the party."- He said while having a big smile on his face.

The man slowly unsheathed a big sword from the sheath on his sash, the entire edge of it was chipped, showing that his sword had countless battles. He left the weight of the sword rest on his shoulder and with a deep voice, almost demon-like he said:

"Now...which one of you here is...the strongest."- His eyes jumping from Raven, Mileena and Jax as he said that.

"Who are-"

Before Jax could finish his question, the man appeared in front of him, with a smile on his face and his sword up high coming down in a diagonal angle with speed, Jax only had time to react by raising his arms up to try to block the sword with his forearms. When the sword made contact with Jax's metallic arms Mileena and Raven widened their eyes, as he was easily sliced up in half like it was child's play. Jax had a shocked expression on his face, not even realizing what just happened as his upper body was slowly sliding down across his lower part, falling to the ground followed by the rest of it, blood was gushing out of his body parts, filling the ground, making a pool around him in just a few seconds. The man standing in it swung his sword in the air to get rid of the blood from its edge, he raised it to his shoulder again and with a bored expression on his face he said:

"Tsk, what a waste of time...- he turned around and started to walk away- see ya..."

"Wait!."- Mileena shouted towards him.

"Uh?."- He said, turning around to face her.

"Who are you?, what are you doing here?, why did you-"

"Shut up, being noisy like this, you're giving me a headache."- He sighed with a disinterested tone.

Mileena threw her two sai immediately at him, they both found their place in his chest.

"How dare you speak to me like that, your insolence shall be paid with your life."- She growled at him.

"Uh?."- He looked at the sai that were impaled in him.

A smile returned to his face as he took them out one by one, blood running down his chest coming out of the wounds formed by the sais.

"What's this?, maybe we can have some fun after all."- He smiled.

"Mileena, we must be very careful. I don't know who he is but he looks really strong."- Raven advised.

She was right, even though the man was still at a distance, just being in his presence was a test to your will, his aura felt like a sword being pressed against your throat, making you unable to breathe properly.

"I know, we will have to work together this time, we don't know what he's capable off. He does indeed use some sort of teleport technique like us so keep that in mind."- Mileena replied.

"Enough talk!."- The man dashed, interrupting them.

Raven faded away, Mileena stood her ground, materialized two sai in her hands and took her fighting stance, waiting for him to get closer. The man started his onslaught at her, violently swinging his sword from different directions. Mileena was able to deflect the swings but noticed that they were very strong and quick, if the timing of her parry was just a second too late she could end up like Jax. Seeing that she couldn't keep this up for much longer, she managed to stuck his sword in the rear blades of her sai, stopping the swings and letting her catch a breath.

"Excellent reflexes."- He praised Mileena, still having a smile on his face.

A few arrows coming from the far trees in the distance got stuck in his shoulder. The man didn't even budge, he just looked back and instantly vanished. Raven was ready to shoot again but the moment she blinked to take aim, the man was gone. Mileena saw Raven get split in half along with the tree where she was hiding in one swing of the man's sword. Before Mileena could react to it, she caught a glimpse of a black shadow engulfing Raven's body before dissipating completely into thin air.

"Her clone."- Mileena sighed in relief.

Blinded by the possibility of Raven's death she didn't see the punch coming from the man who was now in front of her again. Sending her rolling on the ground a few feet away, she heard the man speaking to her:

"Get up, you're not dead yet are ya?"- He asked, taking the arrows out of his shoulder.

Mileena felt some one helping her to get up, she looked up and saw Raven, black smoke coming from her body.

"A clone I assume."- Mileena said while massaging the muscles on her face, trying to ease the pain.

The clone just nodded.

"You will pay for that."- Mileena growled, running at the man with Raven's clone following her.

"HA, I can't wait."- He replied smiling.

While running, Mileena noticed more clones coming out of the bushes behind him, she had to plan her assault to be in sync with Raven. The man swung his sword at her but instead of dodging it Mileena just vanished, appearing in the air behind him, falling down on him with her sai, digging it viciously in his back. The man raised his hand behind him and grabbed Mileena by her hair, brutally throwing her to the ground. Mileena felt all the air in her lungs leaving her body, she managed to ignore it seeing that his sword was coming down. Before the man's sword reached her skin, a kick from Raven's clone to his face interrupted him, making him stumble back a way a few steps, she jumped to strike again but this time was sliced in an instant by his swing. A black cloud of smoke left from the pieces of the clone surrounded him, leaving little visibility around. Another clone jumped in front of him, where the last one failed and punched him in the face, the punch landed thanks to the cloud which momentarily blinded him. This pushed him back, right into the trap that was waiting for him. The other two clones from behind him managed to get in range without being noticed. Each of them lunged at him digging their daggers from behind, since he was stumbling back caused by the punch the stabs were ever more devastating. Seconds after the assault he tried to grab the clone in front of him but another one appeared, grabbing his arm before it could reach the clone and held it close to his body, the other clones did the same, locking every limb, rendering him immobile. Before he could retaliate the real Raven appeared in the air in front of him, landing a straight kick to his face as hard as she could muster, the clones were holding him tight, making sure there was no way he was going to block or dodge it. The clean and powerful kick to his face sent him flying over the ground a good amount of distance. Rolling and hitting rocks on his path, creating more bruises on his body, after a few moments he finally stopped, leaving a dusty cloud on his trail. Raven flicked her hand and the clones immediately obeyed, going to where he was to finish him off.

"Ughhh, what is that guy's skull made of?, I nearly broke my shin."- Raven grunted while helping Mileena get up.

"You did well...I think we killed him."- Mileena said coughing.

"Yeah, if he's still alive my clones will finish him off."- Raven said relieved.

They both locked eyes and stared at each other for a few seconds before something hit Raven in the head, the impact dazed her for a brief moment before she almost fell down, luckily, Mileena caught her, holding her by the shoulders. Raven held on to her, trying to stabilize herself, she looked down to see what hit her. Her expression turned to fear and shock as her own decapitated head was in front of her, it was looking at her with its mouth wide open and lifeless eyes. Fear was starting to crawl up on Raven's skin, seeing her own face like that, imagining that could be her in the next few moments. Panic thoughts were racing through her mind when suddenly Mileena stomped the head with her heel, making it vanish, leaving only a black cloud of smoke around her foot. This snapped Raven out of the trance she was unconsciously in, when the black smoke was gone she looked up and saw that Mileena was staring at her angrily, -"Do not let me see fear in your eyes ever again."- a memory instantly came to mind looking into her angry eyes. Raven shook her head immediately, pushing the fear and rest of her thoughts away, trying to focus. She looked up again, with determination in her eyes she nodded.

"What was that?, It felt like an insect bit me."- A low and deep voice could be heard from within the cloud of dust- If you're gonna kick...you better put everything you've got into it!."- The man shouted while throwing the remaining corpse of the clone at them.

Mileena positioned herself in front of Raven and sliced the clone body into pieces with her sai, leaving only a black cloud surrounding them for a few seconds before it slowly dissipated into the air.

"How is he still alive?, he should be dead!."- Raven said from behind her.

Mileena turned her head to face her.

"Don't-"

"GYAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHA."- A demonic laugh could be heard in the distance.

Both Mileena and Raven's attention went to where the laugh was coming from. Slowly the dusty cloud started to dissipate, revealing the man. He was standing up, Raven's clones were around him, all sliced up into tiny pieces, slowly vanishing, limb by limb, piece by piece, leaving black smoke clouds around which only made him look even more menacing and intimidating than both of them thought possible. At his feet a pool was starting to form caused by all the blood that was falling from his wounds, his entire body was crimson, filled with arrows, daggers and open wounds, yet he was laughing like it was nothing. Holding Raven's last clone in his grip by the head, who was struggling to release itself he continued his demonic laugh.

"HAHAHAHA...who are you calling dead?. This is fucking fantastic, I feel more alive than ever. Now then...- he said while raising his sword in front of him- let's get this thing rolling."- He smiled, crushing the head of Raven's clone easily with just applying a bit more force to his grip.

Not wasting another second, Raven faded a few steps back, leaving another clone where she originally was. She drew her bow and started firing arrows in his direction. The man vanished, slicing through the clone and dashing to Raven with speed, not paying attention to the arrows that were getting stuck in him. When he was in front of Raven he struck her with the pommel of his sword right in the stomach. This sent her flying a good portion before her momentum stopped, rolling on the ground unconscious caused by the sheer force of the impact.

"RAVEN!"- Mileena yelled at the sight of her on the ground.

"Pay attention."- The man said, now behind her.

Mileena didn't even look back as she felt the sword cutting the air already, getting closer to her by the second. She raised her sais above her head and managed to block the swing, making a loud sound of steel clashing and some tiny sparks caused by the force of the sudden impact between the sword and her sais. Mileena was using a lot strength struggling to keep his sword from coming down.

"You're focus is improving, unlike at the beginning of the fight where you were just reacting to my moves, now you're actually able to see them and keep up with me."- The man smiled.

Feeling that he was overpowering her, she kicked him in the stomach before fading away gaining distance to take a breath.

"How does he still have this much power?, how isn't he dead?."- Mileena thought to herself.

On top of the multiple wounds on his body the new arrows carved in from Raven's bow should have weakened him, the sole amount of blood that he had already lost should have been enough to kill him, yet he was standing tall, laughing, not fazed at all by any of this.

HAHAHAHA, don't die on me, I haven't had my fill yet. Keep your reflexes sharp...here's where the fun starts."- He said smiling before dashing to her.

Mileena gripped her sai firmly and punched when he was in front of her. The man grabbed her fist by letting the sai go through his palm, not even paying attention when the cold metal sai pierced through his skin.

"Gotcha."- His eyes were focused on Mileena the whole time.

Holding her in place he swung his sword at her viciously from different directions, Mileena couldn't dodge properly nor fade away, using her free hand she parried his swings with the sai as best as she could, her other hand being trapped in his grip left her quite exposed. Lacerations started to appear on her body, she managed to parry the vital spots that the man was going for but the restricted mobility was leaving her with a lot of openings. The fatigue of parrying the onslaught on his sword was also a factor, making her sloppy which caused the sword to scrape her skin various times throughout her body. Suddenly the swings stopped, Mileena finally got a second to breathe before looking at him. The man took his sword backwards and lunged it at her with the pointy top of the sword, in a piercing way. Before Mileena could blink the sword was right in front of her face, she quickly cocked her head to the side, managing to dodge it in time. Without hesitating she dug her fingernails in his forearm to make sure he couldn't attack with his sword, she jumped and kick the hand that was holding her in place, making him release her. She faded away while throwing both her sai at him in the process which found their place in his chest but just like the arrows it was of no use, he wasn't even aware of them. Mileena now with some breathing distance felt a warm stream run down her cheek, over her mask before reaching her lips. She licked it to taste her own blood, it looks like her dodge wasn't quite fast enough, another cut was added to her already thorn body.

"Haha, good reaction."- He smiled and started walking towards her.

The man with all the beating he took and the arrows in him was stumbling a bit but Mileena on the other hand was barely able to keep her balance, she was really fatigued, even though she would never give up, her body was reaching its limits.

"What's your name?."- The man asked.

"..."- She stared at him as he was getting closer.

"...Mileena..."- She hesitated but in the end answered him.

"What is it that you want from me?."- She asked him.

"I don't want anything, I'm just enjoying our fight. I love fighting and this feeling I have right now is something I haven't felt in a long time, the feeling of fighting a strong opponent, of putting your life on the edge, it feels amazing. Forget everything right now and let's just enjoy our fight."- He said with a big smile on his face.

"You should be dead by now, how are you withstanding your wounds?."- She asked him not caring about her confused tone.

"HAHAHAHA...As long as I'm having a blast in a fight I don't care what happens to my body. Pain and death is the price we pay for fun."

"Fun?, you're crazy."- Mileena hissed at him.

"I'm crazy?, HAHAHAHA, you're the crazy one, how can you be this strong and not love fighting?."

He dashed at her, Mileena's fatigued body almost couldn't keep up with his speed, his sword was coming down to cut her, she raised her hands in front of her face trying to block it with her sai, she was successful to do so but when he pulled the sword all the way down it managed to tear through the skin on her forearms. It was a cut deep enough to make Mileena squint her eyes at the pain for a second, when she opened her eyes again the man wasn't in sight anymore. Seconds later her vision went dark, Mileena was confused and didn't know what was happening. The man grabbed her face from behind, covering her eyes with his palm and slammed her on the ground. After the hard impact on the ground she managed to catch a glimpse of the sword's edge coming towards her in a piercing way. Before the sword made its way through Mileena's throat she managed to fade away, only leaving a cut. Her hand went to the wound, her palm feeling very warm she looked down, it was all crimson, her throat's wound was bleeding quite badly. She used her remaining energy to teleport away a few more steps, thinking she could hide for a moment while planning her next attack. Struggling for a while she managed to stand up, the use of that many teleports on her weak and fatigued body made her stumble backwards a few steps, she almost fell down but stopped when her back hit something.

"I don't like to chase my prey...but I'm good at it."- He smiled before swinging his sword at her.

Mileena quickly turned around, the slash was quick and she didn't react in time to fully parry it, she just managed to deflect some of the force away, still, the swing sent her rolling on the ground. Not having the energy left to use the momentum of the strike to get up, she kept rolling, hitting rocks and pointy branched on the way, adding more cuts and bruises. Her body was already starting to get numb, she wasn't feeling pain anymore. When she stopped, she could feel the blood spurting out of the laceration, it was a deep cut, if her reaction would have been a second slower only the upper part of her body would have been rolling right now, as she would have been cut in half. She managed to lift her head up to look at him. The man had a smile on his face, the edge of his sword stained red with Mileena's blood, slowly and steadily approaching her, taking out the arrows and sais out of his chest. When he was in front of her, Mileena wanted to yell at him, but her body reached its limit, it wasn't responding to her orders anymore, her head fell on the ground, her vision went dark and her eyes closed. The man looked down at her with a serious look, he stood there, examining her. Seeing no movement whatsoever. After a few more seconds of examination he suddenly saw her body slightly starting to move up and down caused by her breathing, at this point, a big smile was forming on his face again before saying:

"It's been a blast Mileena."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and if its not to much to ask, care to leave a review. I want to know if you are liking the story so far.


	6. Chapter 6: Earthrealm's Nomad

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Earthrealm's Nomad**

The night slowly taking over the sky, light getting darker by the minute, the man was standing in front of Mileena. He had his eyes closed, slowly inhaling for a good couple of seconds then exhaling it all, repeating the process several times while trying not to lose consciousness.

"Huh?-he opened his eyes looked up to the sky- rain?"

In what visible light was still present water started falling from the sky. The droplets hitting his face, forcing him to close his eyes again. The sound of the rainwater hitting the ground, Mileena and him were the only sounds audible, so calming and relaxing. It started with just a few drops but moments later it was pouring, slowly washing down all the blood he was covered in, leaving it on the ground. The cold rain over his heated body from the intensive fight with Mileena were relaxing his muscles.

"How long are you going to keep that cheap act of yours?"- The man turned his head, facing the body of Raven who was far away on the ground.

A few seconds later Raven got up, the soaked clothes, the extremely black hair over her face and the angry stare she had made her look very menacing, enough to petrify any person with weak will even at that distance, but of course, the man wasn't impressed at all. He had a bored expression on his face.

"For how long did you noticed?"- Raven asked.

"Since the beginning of the fight."

Raven's eyes widened a bit in shock.

"I've had enough battles to know when I'm facing someone who can fight. You're strong just like Mileena but you held back and used those useless, weak tricks. That's why I got rid of you first, so I could have fun with her. That strike wasn't enough to leave you unconscious but you decided to play dead like a coward."

Raven stopped looking at him and her eyes went over to Mileena's body, who was on the ground next to him. The next instant a black shadow engulfed her and she was gone. The man blinked when he saw that and Raven was instantly back, further away this time kneeling on one leg, holding Mileena in her arms.

"Ohhh? -he looked down next to him where Mileena was, only to see a pool of blood- excellent speed."- A smile forming on his face again.

"Finally decided to get serious?- he raised his sword, pointing at her- don't disappoint me now."

"I'm not interested in fighting a half dead man."- She replied not even looking at him, her eyes were focused on Mileena and her wounds.

"Huh? Who are you calling dead?"

"Her wounds are bad and this cold rain isn't helping either."- Raven began thinking to herself.

"Oi, you listening?"- The man kept asking seeing that he was being ignored.

"I have no bandages and in these conditions she won't survive for long. What should I do.?"

"Tch...what a waste -the man sheathed his sword and started to walk away- follow me."

Raven's attention immediately went to him after hearing those words.

"What?"- She asked in confusion.

"You're going to spend the night here in the rain?"- The man continued to walk away.

Raven wasn't sure what to do, she stood there thinking for a few seconds before saying:

"You wanted to kills us and now you expect me to simply follow you?"

"I have no interest in killing you, I was looking for someone to fight. I don't want her to die, not yet."- The man stopped as he said that, turning to face Raven.

"I want to fight her again."- He had that demonic smile on his face, looking at Mileena who was unconscious in Raven's arms.

Raven just stared at him angrily, she didn't like the idea of following him but there wasn't a choice, Mileena would die if they were to spend the night in the rain, this man was her best chance to save her. Raven didn't reply, she simply got up and silently followed behind him. A few minutes of walking she noticed that the man was stumbling from tree to tree, using them as support to not fall down.

"How isn't he dead yet?"- Raven thought to herself.

"Where are we going?, It looks like you're going to die soon and I don't have time to waste."- Raven spoke out her mind.

"HA, dead?. I refuse to die...if I die...I can't fight anymore. There's a cave not to far from here...I used it as shelter...for the few days I've been in this forest."- The man struggled to say.

They kept walking through the dark, rainy forest. Night was already on top of them and the heavy rain made it worse, they could barely see in front of them. Raven was using her body to try and protect Mileena from the cold rain, she had to gain time, even if it just meant a few seconds, that could help her odds of surviving. Finally after a few more minutes of walking they reached the edge of the forest, a big mountain was now in front of them though they couldn't see it clearly nor did they care, a large cave was carved in the mountain itself. The entrance was big, a giant black hole, that's what it looked like with the small visible light coming from the lightning strikes coming from the storm, without wasting another second they both went in. It was in complete darkness but the most important thing is that they were out of the rains reach. Raven sat down on the cold ground with Mileena in her hands, she hugged her tightly, noticing the weak breathing movements her body was making. She took Mileena's head and let it rest over her neck, feeling the warm breath of Mileena over her skin while slowly caressing the back of her head. Raven stood there doing it for minutes while catching her breath thinking about what to do next.

"Mileena, what am I doing?, you're the one that took everyth..."- Raven's whispers were interrupted.

Footsteps could be heard in the darkness of the cave, Raven's trail of thoughts stopped and focused on the sounds. She couldn't see a thing but she had to be prepared if the man decided to attack them. She closed her eyes and focused on the steps, having a visual idea in her head about his location. The steps were sloppy, he wasn't fully raising his feet, he was dragging them across the stone floor, probably because he was severely wounded. The steps stopped and now new sounds were present, something was being thrown on the floor, from what Raven could listen she made out that it was something of wood. A few moments of silence made Raven open her eyes, some faint sparks appeared in front of her, the man was using a rock against his sword to form sparks on the wood logs that were next to him. After a couple of more tries the man finally managed to get a small fire to ignite, slowly getting bigger, soon after the area around the fire was well warm and lit. He sat down with his back against the cave's wall next to the fire, stared at it in silence for a few minutes before slowly closing his eyes more and more, his head going backwards until it was resting on the wall.

Raven took Mileena and placed her on the ground near the fire, examining her wounds better now with light present. Her body was covered in lacerations which most of them weren't that deep, a normal person would be in deep trouble but Mileena should be able to withstand them.

"Except this one- Raven slowly whispered while tracing her fingers around the deep cut over her chest- this is the one that settled the fight."

She took off her bow and the quiver that were on her back, placing them on the ground. Quickly she put all her attention on Mileena, examining her condition. Luckily blood wasn't spurting out of the wound anymore, Raven took her hood off and squeezed the water out of it over the wound, cleaning it. She put it around Mileena and tied it, making sure to keep it tight and hopefully help in closing the wound. She let her back rest against the wall, taking Mileena's head and placing it on her lap. Raven's hand instinctively went over to Mileena and started running her fingers through her hair, playing delicately with it while watching the fire, trying to relax and get rid the thoughts of Mileena's death out of her mind. The warmth of the fire and the contact of Mileena's skin on her hand slowly calmed her, her eyes began to close slowly.

"Why am I doing this?."- Her last thought as she drifted off.

* * *

A dark shadow, with only its eyes distinguishable could be seen. Its eyes wide open and with a tilted head looking straight at Raven before stabbing her in the throat.

This startled her, breathing rapidly with sweat making its way from her forehead to her eyes, making her squint. Slowly calming down once she came to reality, she raised her hand to her face.

"Another one? Why are they getting worse?"- She mumbled to herself.

Her eyes went down to Mileena who was still sleeping. Her head was still on her lap, calmly breathing. From what it looked like it seemed that she was doing fine for now. Raven's hand went to Mileena's face, gently cupping it while slowly caressing her cheek with the back of her other hand. She kept doing this, contemplating the empress for a few moments. Her lips slowly curled upwards, a gentle smile was now on her face.

"I wish I could see your eyes empress."

Just after saying that the smile disappeared, leaving only a sad expression.

"Soon I'll have t-"

Her whispers where interrupted by some sounds coming from outside the cave. This put her on her guard, realizing that she and Mileena weren't alone last night. She started to look around in the cave, not seeing the man anywhere.

"Is it him?."- She whispered again, looking at the entrance.

Slowly grabbing Mileena's head and letting it rest on the ground she got up, taking the bow and quiver and equipped them on her back. She took out her daggers and cautiously walked outside to see what was the source of the noise. Raven walked out of the cave, squinting her eyes when she reached the outside, the intense beam of sunlight hitting her face, stopping a few seconds for her eyes to adjust at the bright daylight. She looked around and saw the man a few meters away swinging his sword at the air. She put her daggers away and started walking towards him.

"With the wounds he had and in just a few hours he's up like nothing happened? What a monster, he will be a problem."- Raven's thoughts roamed her head.

"I thought today I would throw your corpse away, seeing the wounds you had just a few hours ago."- Raven said, crossing her hands looking at him.

He stopped his swings and turned around, just noticing her.

"I was trying to test my muscles but swinging at the air is boring."- The man focused his attention on Raven.

"I guess you'll have to do for a workout-a big smile now on his face- why don't we have some fun."- He raised his sword pointing straight at her.

"I don't have time to waste playing with you."- Raven looked away, not intimidated by his threats.

"HA-HAHA, I'll take that as a yes."- He said with his sword already in motion now behind Raven.

The man sliced her in half instantly. Raven's body was split from the waist down, both pieces falling on the ground.

"Huh?"- He looked down, there was black smoke coming from the body parts where the cut was made.

"I'm hungry, I'm gonna go hunt."- Raven calmly said.

She was now where the man originally was, slowly walking away not bothering to look back. Soon after a black shadow surrounded her and she was gone. The man watched her disappear, leaving only a figure behind that quickly dissolved itself in the presence of the sunlight.

"Tch...how boring."- The man said looking down at the dissipating body parts of Raven's clone.

* * *

Mileena opened her eyes, instantly hit by the pain of her wound. Just like the beating of her heart, at constant intervals pain from the wound was traveling across her body, each time she was forced to hold her breath at the intensity of the pain. Her hand went to it, touching something that she didn't remember being there.

"Where am I?, a...cave? What is this?"- She asked herself, moving her head to look at it.

"Is this...Raven's hood?"- Her last memories flashed in her mind.

"Raven!...ughhh."- She grunted at the pain caused by the sudden movement trying to get up.

Clenching her teeth to withstand the pain she was in, she managed to get up. With one hand on the cave's wall, stabilizing herself and the other one on Raven's hood, pressing firmly against the wound trying to alleviate the pain that was constantly erupting from it since she woke up she started walking. Slowly, step by step she was making her way towards the outside. Once at the entrance of the cave Mileena looked at her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. The sky was clear though getting dark, night was upon her in a few hours most likely. She spotted a figure not to far from her, slowly walking towards it she only now noticed that it wasn't Raven, this made her stop on her tracks to try and examine it more thoroughly. She was about to say something when the figure turned around noticing her, probably because she was dragging her feet across the ground having barely enough strength to stand up. When Mileena saw who the figure was she almost fell flat on the ground if not for the instant adrenaline rush that her brain subconsciously released in her body, making her get into a stable stance. It was the man she last remembered before everything went dark, when she made eye contact with him her wound started to scream, she could feel it throb, sending waves of pain throughout her whole body at increasing speed each passing second. This made her lose stability and her vision started to blur out, Mileena knew she would pass out in the next few moments, she needed to act now. With the help of the adrenaline in her body she gathered enough strength to summon a sai in her hand and released it instantly. Even in her current condition she managed to flawlessly throw it at him, cutting the air with speed going straight to his heart.

"Huh?-he easily grabbed the sai before it touched him- what's this?"

"You're ready for round two?"- The man asked throwing it back at her.

The sai was flying towards her head at an extremely high speed but this didn't seem to faze Mileena at all, even though she couldn't dodge it in time she just stared at the man not paying attention to the weapon coming to pierce her. In a mere blink of an eye the sai was already almost touching her forehead but just before it made contact with her skin the sai's tip started glowing, quickly spreading to the whole weapon. In a fraction of a second the weapon lost all its physical form and was now just a figure of itself made out of bright pink particles that collided with her, like smoke hitting a solid object. There was no harm, instead it was a gentle caress on her face as the pink particles slowly faded away.

"HA-HAHA, interesting."- The man had the same smile and look in his eyes just like when they fought.

"Do you think my weapons dare to hurt me?."- She replied staring angrily at him.

"It was a good choice to let you live...let's fight Mileena."- The man went to grab his sword but stopped when he saw that she was losing her balance.

Mileena knelt down on one leg and with one hand on the ground, trying not to fall over, still keeping him on her field of view.

"Let me live?...why are you here?."- She asked.

"You haven't recover yet?...what a letdown, go back to sleep."- The man said with a bored tone.

"Where is Raven?"- She kept asking.

"That coward?, she said something about hunting food and ran out."

He started walking towards Mileena, seeing this she wanted to get up and prepare herself for the attack but there was no strength left in her. All she could do was look at him as he sat down next to her and laid on the grass, looking at the sky for a few moments before closing his eyes.

"Why is this man still here and why hasn't he attacked me yet?. I don't sense any intentions of killing from him."- More and more questions came to her mind.

"Tell me...ugh...what happened after our fight."- She sat down in a more comfortable position now that her adrenaline was starting to go away, bringing in the pain once more.

"Huh?, you're being noisy again."

"..."- She just looked at him in silence.

The next moment the man's hand was quickly coming towards Mileena's face, she didn't have the time or strength to reply to it. She instinctively closed her eyes, bracing for what was coming next. Feeling no pain she opened her eyes, the man was looking past her as his forearm was touching her face. She looked back to see what he was staring at.

"What's this?"

The man got up holding a dagger in his hands.

"Assassins, they've tracked us down again."- Mileena thought to herself.

"It's probably an assassin, be careful."- She said to him.

The man looked at the direction from where it came from and threw it back to the top of the trees.

"Damn, I almost had her, next time I won't-"- He was interrupted by his own dagger flying past him, cutting part of his cheek.

He fell down from the tree but managed to land on his feet on the ground.

"What was that?"- He tried to process what happened.

"Tch..."

The assassin quickly turned around hearing someone behind only to see a sword coming towards him. The slash easily split him, falling on the ground with a lifeless expression on his face as a pool of blood was starting to form around him.

"I hate cutting down weaklings."- He swung his sword at the air, ridding the blood from its edge.

Mileena looked at the forest, seeing him walking towards her. He lied down in the same place next to her and closed his eyes.

"I couldn't even test my muscles."- The man sighed

"Pitiful henchmen...if I had my strength back I would hunt down every single one of you dogs hiding."- Mileena growled looking at the forest.

"Who are they?"

The man snapped Mileena from her intense stare.

"Someone hired assassins to kill me."

"Sounds like something a coward would do, not interested."

"Exactly...when I find out who is behind all of this...I will make him regret it."- Her voice was low showing how angry she was.

The man still had his eyes closed, listening in silence.

"Why did you save me?"- Mileena asked confused by his actions earlier.

"Huh? I don't know, stop bothering me."

"That's not an answer."- Mileena's tone was getting angrier.

The man turned on the side with his back now facing Mileena.

"How dare you ignore me, just being so close to an earthrealmer makes me sick. When I get back to Outworld and kill Kotal I will destroy this miserable realm until nothing breathes. If you think you will be spared because you didn't kill me when you had the chance you're-"

"Shut up."- The man suddenly interrupted her.

"You can't even stand up and your talking about killing me? Quit screwing around and go to sleep, recover your strength so we can fight again."

Mileena was outraged, she couldn't believe it.

"How dare you, a miserable earthrealmer like you speak to me like that."- She mumbled to herself.

"Huh?, you're still talking?"- The man didn't hear her well, having his back on her.

Mileena stood there in silence for a few moments, trying to calm down.

"What happened after our fight?"- She asked him again.

The man decided to open his eyes and turn around to face her, he looked at her and saw a serious yet confused look on Mileena's face. He sighed and started telling her everything that happened.

* * *

On top of the huge trees in the forest, Raven was quickly jumping from tree to tree like a predator, scanning the ground for its prey. Equipped with her bow in one hand and an arrow in the other one she kept leaping from branch to branch, covering a lot more distance rather than walking on the ground. Something in the corner of her eyes caught her attention, and in mid air, she instinctively drew her bow and released the arrow which of course, found its way right into her prey, impaling a rabbit into the tree root where he was standing. Before landing on the next branch a shadow surrounded Raven, teleporting her on the ground instantly. She was standing in front of the rabbit, pulling the arrow out.

"I wonder if Mileena woke up, she was badly wounded but I don't expect her to be out for days."- Raven started thinking to herself.

Looking at the rabbit got Raven into a trance, memories of when she was young, learning how to hunt started taking control over her. The memories were getting stronger and stronger, taking her away from reality. All of this disappeared when a sudden noise made Raven get on her guard, her mind cleared up as her focused attention went on a distant bush.

"I heard you, there's no point in hiding."- Raven directed her voice towards the bush.

Seconds later a man with a dagger in hand came out, his face was covered by a mask concealing his identity. Raven just stared at him as he slowly started making his way towards her.

* * *

"You happy now?"

The man told Mileena everything that happened and before they knew it night was preset, she didn't notice it until now because she was paying very close attention to him.

"Huh?, its night already?"- The man asked looking around.

He got up and started walking towards the cave.

"Can you walk?"- He looked back at her.

"Who do you think I am?"- She hissed back at him.

Mileena struggled trying to get up but she would rather die before letting an earthrealmer help her. She managed to get up and slowly started walking, she was still in pain. She managed to ignore it trying to hear what happened after she passed out but now it struck her again. Once inside the cave, the man lit up a fire with the remaining wood left from last night and they both sat down next to it. Minutes of silence passed, both of them staring at the fire without saying anything, both lost in their minds.

"What is Raven doing?, is she okay?"- Mileena broke the silence.

"Awww, you're too kind, I don't deserve such words empress."- A familiar voice could be heard from the entrance of the cave.

Mileena turned her head towards the source after hearing that voice, a shadow figure was at the entrance slowly coming closer. As the figure came closer to the fire, it revealed who it was.

"Raven."

Mileena struggled to get up but was stopped and pushed back down by Raven who knelt in front of her.

"Dont push yourself, you need to rest."- Raven calmly said.

Hearing the soothing voice of Raven made Mileena immediately listen to her. They both locked eyes for what it seemed like hours, both loosing themselves into each others eyes, unable to look away.

"Were you worried about me?"- Raven was the first to say something.

"Tch...don't be foolish. Weak emotions such as worry is but a nuisance to someone like me."- Mileena broke their eye contact, drawing her stare at the fire.

"You know, empress..."- Raven gently grabbed Mileena's chin and lifted it, forcing her eyes to meet hers again.

"I sometimes wonder if there is a heart inside of you."- As she said that she moved her hand and placed it on the upper part of Mileena's left breast, trying to feel the beating of her heart.

Mileena was confused and didn't know how but the contact of Raven's hand over her skin, made the pain fade a bit, making it bearable to withstand.

"I feel something beating...or is it just my imagination, empress."

Raven slowly whispered to her, making sure to take a long pause after each couple of words and putting a different, a more seductive tone when addressing her title.

Raven's whispers were so soft and calming, almost inaudible to anyone but Mileena. The did not seem like that to her, Mileena could her Raven's whispers resonate throughout the whole cave, slowly making their way inside her ears. She was completely stunned, locked in Raven's gaze, unable to do anything but stare into those blue clear eyes of hers as they stared back at her. Mileena was confused, she couldn't look away nor move. Everything surrounding them started to blur out only Raven was clear in her vision, the pain from her wound stopped, she couldn't feel anything in her whole body but Raven's gentle and warm hand resting on her chest.

"What is...this beating empress?."- Raven continued to whisper.

Mileena could start to hear her own heart beating intensely, she didn't know why but the beatings were getting faster and faster. They were so loud that the sounds of her beating heart were the only thing she could hear now, the wood cracking as the fire burned them, the wind traveling through the crevices of the cave, nothing but her own beatings were audible. She could feel it pulsate against her chest so fast and hard as though it was going to burst out. She slowly opened her mouth underneath her mask, trying to formulate words.

"It is..."

"Hmmm?"- Raven purred at her.

"It it my hear-"

"So you're finally back?"- The man asked, seeing Raven back.

This interrupted everything and both their attention went over to him. Mileena was released from Raven's gaze and was now back to reality, the beats of her heart slowly calming down in speed and intensity. Her ears started to pick up the sounds around her and the pain was now back, forcing her to press her hand against the wound. Raven took her hand off Mileena and sat down next to her, facing the man.

"You're still here?"- Raven asked, looking at him seriously.

"Huh? What kind of question is that? I showed you this cave, why would I leave?"

"So you two met?"- Raven turned her head towards Mileena.

"I asked him to tell me what happened after our fight."

"I see, well now that we are all here- she looked at him again- why don't you tell us, who are you?"

"My name is Zaraki, Zaraki Kenpachi."

"Zaraki...what are you doing here?, in this forest."- Mileena asked him.

"I'm a nomad, I don't like to stay in one place. I just wonder around in search for strong people to fight."

"For what purpose?"- Raven asked confused.

"Purpose? I don't need a purpose to fight someone. The only time I feel alive is when I put my life on the edge, knowing that I might lose it. That feeling is what keeps me going, Its the only thing that I care for. In the beginning It was great, every battle I would see death in front of me, slowly feeling my life going toward it, towards nothingness, in the end it would always come back to me and I would always win. It was great, but... as I started to face death more and more I became stronger and stronger, the feeling started to go away and I couldn't find it again. In most of my battles I was so strong that my life was in no risk at all...until yesterday- he smiled, looking at Mileena- in our battle I felt that feeling again, you pushed me to the verge of death once more. I'm glad you didn't die, we have to fight again Mileena.

"On top of the assassins now this guy, you're great at making friends empress."

Raven got up and showed Mileena her prize.

"Are you hungry empress? You need to eat."

"You went hunting?, yes I am very hungry. Let's all eat, get some sleep and we can figure the rest in the morning."

"All?, you want to share our food with the person who almost killed you?"- Raven was confused.

"Raven, he...he saved me."

Saying those words caused Mileena more pain than the wound itself. As much as she hated it, there was no denying what happened.

"Saved you?, from who?"- There was concern in Raven's voice hearing what Mileena said.

"Assassins, they've found us again Raven."

Raven sighed and threw a rabbit at Zaraki.

"Consider this my thanks for helping Mileena."

A few minutes later the cave was in silence, apart from the popping sounds of the rabbit meat burning on the fire, all three of them were in silence looking at the fire, waiting for the meat to cook. Mileena was resting her head on Raven's shoulder and she rested hers on Mileena's head.

"Mileena?"- Raven whispered.

"Hm?, what is on your mind Raven?"

"What will happen once we find out who's after us and you get your throne back?"

"You're not my subordinate Raven, I don't even know why you are with me now. You are strong enough to survive on your own. You are free to go when you desire it."

"There wasn't much of a choice, from the dungeon up until here and even now we can't have a breathing time."

A few seconds of silence and they both thought about all that has happened until now.

"Why do you hate earthrealm so much Mileena?"

Mileena wasn't expecting that question, she was taken of guard.

"Earthrealm took my father from me, they killed him."

"Revenge, killing all of earthrealm won't bring back your father Mileena"

"I know, I try...not to think about it. I can't just let it go, they took something dear to me and I should just accept it?"

"You know what they say about people seeking blood?"

"What?"

"They usually find it."

The way those words left Raven mouth was different, they carried sadness in its tone which made Mileena raise her head to look at her, she wasn't surprised to see the same on her face. It was bothering her, every time Raven had that look made Mileena feel something inside of her that she couldn't explain or understand why she felt it.

"What is your story Raven?"

"Looks like the food is ready."

Raven ignored what Mileena asked and went to get the meat from the fire, it might have looked unintentional but Mileena knew that Raven heard her question. She wanted to know more about her but decided not to press further for now, she was really hungry and the smell of cooked rabbit meat got her attention. Now with food in their bellies everyone felt better, Mileena's pain wasn't as instense now.

"Here..."- Raven went to grab Mileena.

"What are you doing?"

Raven took Mileena's head and let it rest on her lap. She was confused and didn't know what to do she just looked at her without saying anything.

"What?, you don't like it?"

"..."- Mileena didn't reply, she just looked away.

"I thought so. Now rest, I'll protect you from nightmare this time."- Raven smiled at her.

"I wonder if I will have another one."- She thought behind the smile.

Raven's smile was something that could get Mileena to feel better at any time, though she didn't understand why or how is that even possible. Raven's hand went over to take off her mask but Mileena stopped her, looking towards Zaraki who was still eating.

"I understand."- Raven sighed.

She gently traced her fingers over her mask, where her lips were. This relaxed Mileena which made her close her eyes to try and get some sleep.

"This realm of yours...- Zaraki suddenly spoke out.

Mileena opened her eyes and both of them looked at him.

"...does it have strong people?"

Raven and Mileena looked at each other for a moment before looking at him again.

"People around here are weak, I'm sick of it. It's been a long time since I found someone as strong as you. If your realm has strong people...- He looked straight at them with a demonic smile on his face.

"...I'll tag along with you."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: The Voice of the Nightmares

**Author's note** : Sorry for the long break, I only write when I'm in the mood, otherwise it will be shit. As a compensation I think this chapter is the longest one so far, enjoy.

* * *

 **The voice of the nightmares**

Back at Outworld's castle, shouts were coming from the throne hall:

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT ALL. Where is she hiding?"- Kotal yelled outraged.

"We searched every nearby village emperor but no sign of her."- Reptile hissed.

"This one thinks we should let her came to us."- D'Vorah advised.

"No, she's very cunning. I've served under her enough to know that she was already plotting the moment I've took her tittle, she will try and make me suffer for it. I would feel a lot better if we could find her, I don't want to underestimate her. Reptile keep searching for her, hire mercenaries, scavenge every last place. Do what you must, just find her."

"Yes emperor."

"D'vorah, how is the other thing going? Have you managed to get more information?."

"This one is trying her best, the records of any information in the castle library are all gone."

"You will go and ask the villagers, see if you can get anything, do not harm them or they will get scared and not talk. I will keep researching the library. We cannot let Mileena find out about them."

"Yes emperor."

Kotal was left alone, sitting in his throne thinking about the situation.

"I will not let your blind hatred doom Outworld Mileena. There are hidden things far beyond your comprehension that we must prepare for instead of worrying about vengeance."

* * *

"Where are we going?"- Raven said out loud from behind.

"A few days ago I past a ruined village before finding that cave in the forest, we might be able to find something there."- Zaraki answered.

"I can't believe you actually let him join us Mileena. Didn't you hate earthrealmers?"

"I do and I hate him but he's strong. He said he wants to fight, we can use him to get my throne back."

"What if he works for Kotal and this is just a trap to know where we are?"

"He could have killed us when we first fought. I will still keep an eye out for him, do not worry."

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you."

"Me?"- Mileena asked confused before being interrupted.

"Oi, what are you two mumbling about?"

"Trying to figure out who you work for."- Raven plainly said.

"Huh?, work for? Don't compare me to cowards like you."

"WHAT?, what is that suppose to mean? Are you suggesting I'm one of Mileena's pets?"

Mileena walked in silence listening to the banter of Raven and Zaraki, not wanting to intervene unless it escalated.

Leaving the grassy ground behind they were now on a small dirt road, trees still as far as the eye can see. Towering them as giants, leaving small sunlight rays mix in with the green atmosphere of the forest. Mileena never saw so much green in her life, Outworld is mostly made out of desolate sands and dried out deserts with some swamps and jungles but none as green and lively as this one. Birds doing they singing choirs as a multitude of animals sounds joining in, each with their own uniqueness, all creating a harmonious and relaxing ambient. Everything around them was making Mileena feel relaxed and calmed, she would never admit but in her mind she was enjoying this. Lost in this new world of wonders that she never experienced she was still very cautious for any assassins that might be hiding on the trees, not wanting to embarrass herself any longer getting caught off guard. Raven who was walking next to Mileena took a glance at her, seeing that she was lost in thought.

"Empress, what's on your mind?"

"I do not understand, how do the assassins have access to Earthrealm?"

"Maybe they tracked us down from Outworld and used the same mirror we did."

"Why didn't they attacked us in Outworld then, while I was weak?, they attacked me almost instantly when I exited the cave I was resting, so why not do the same before?. Also, not even a day has passed since we both escaped my castle and there are already other assassins targeting us. None of this makes any sense."

"Empress...I...-"

"I see something up ahead."- Zaraki interrupted Raven.

"Were you going to say something Raven?"

"No, nothing...don't mind my rambling."- She said as she looked down at the ground.

Mileena was starting to get angry, it has been happening a few times now where Raven wouldn't speak what was on her mind and this was starting to irritate her. Raven was still a mystery to Mileena so any chance of finding out more about her she would take it. Minutes later they arrived at a small hut, Mileena went inside to see if anyone was there. It looked like a hunter's house, simple with a tiny bed, a table and some wood logs outside of it.

"Is this the village you were talking about?, do you even know what a village looks like?"- Raven mocked Zaraki.

"Are you incompetent? You think I don't know the difference?. This isn't it. It has to be further ahead."

"There's no one here. We can use it to rest a bit before continuing. I'm hungry, Zaraki take the wood and make a small fire."- Mileena ordered exiting the hut.

"Huh? Who are you giving orders to?"- Zaraki said as he was doing what Mileena told him.

"Good thing that I've thought about it, you two wanted to leave at first light without any food. Do you guys have anything inside those skulls besides killing and fighting?"

"Just give us the damn food."- Zaraki growled while using his sword to start a fire with the wood he collected.

"Ugh, why do I have to keep sharing my food that I hunted with you?"- Raven sighed as she threw him a rabbit.

"Here, empress."- Raven handed another one to Mileena.

"Empress?"

Raven placed her hand on Mileena's shoulder, nudging her seeing that she was looking down at the ground.

"I..."

Mileena was having trouble finding the right words.

"What is is Mileena?"- She spoke softly raising Mileena's chin so that their eyes met.

"I'm...I'm glad you thought about hunting food before we left."- She struggled to say.

Raven widened her eyes in surprise hearing those words.

"Are you thanking me empress?"- Raven chuckled.

"Do not mock me- she turned her gaze away from Raven- I do not want you to think that your hunting skills go without notice."

"I wonder how many people have seen this sweet side of yours, empress."

Mileena ignored the continuous playfully mocking of Raven and started taking the fur off the rabbit. They all stood there waiting for the food to be ready to eat, when suddenly Raven broke the silence:

"By the way I've wanted to ask you. Have you even been in earthrealm before, empress?"

"Only once, long time ago with my father. It is forbidden to invade a realm."

"Why did you came here then?"

"My father only told me that a traitor fled to earthrealm. Thinking about it now I am curious to know who it was, doing something as big as an invasion on another realm for just one person, he must have been important but I was younger and didn't care at all for the reasons, I just wanted to kill people."

"Wow, even so young you had hate inside of you?"

"No, it wasn't hate. Back then it was all I knew, training day and night, fighting until I couldn't stand up then resting and trying to outdo myself.

"Why all that training?"

"Long before Outworld had a ruler, the strongest one had everything. My father trained me so I could fight along side him. We went and conquered all that we could, then we established the Kahnum tittle, which represented the ruler. When he died I took the tittle, but now Kotal stole it from me."

"Who killed your father?"- Zaraki asked.

"An illness"

"Illness?"

"It wasn't an ordinary illness. We invaded earthrealm and killed the traitor, but after we came back to Outworld my father wasn't the same. He started to become weaker and weaker as days went on, It was as if his muscles were aging at an extremely high rate."

"What caused the illness?"- Raven asked.

"He never told me, I kept asking but he wouldn't speak of it. I said I wanted to find out who did it to kill him but he said to me. It doesn't matter who did it, killing the culprit won't bring me salvation. This is the punishment for my mistake, I do not want you to follow the same path. Then, after he died I was so angry that I rallied up every soldier I had and was ready to destroy this realm but Kotal didn't agree with me so he convinced everyone to betray me."

Raven got up after hearing the story and with her back on Mileena she said:

"You hate an entire realm because of an illness? You want to destroy it even though your father said not to follow his mistakes? Do you know how stupid that is Mileena?"

Mileena was in awe, she should be filled with anger as to how Raven spoke to her but instead of wanting to kill Raven she was now questioning everything.

"I..."- Mileena tried to say.

"The food is ready, let's eat and find that village."- Raven interrupted.

Getting ready to eat Mileena took down her mask, he locked eyes with Zaraki for a moment and saw that he was examining her. Before Mileena could say anything Zaraki looked away at his rabbit and kept eating. She was surprised that no questions about her disfigured face came from him.

"Earthrealmer, if you have something to say about me speak up."- Mileena growled at him.

"Earth-what? I told you my name's Zaraki. What are you talking about?"

"You saw me without my mask on, were you not going to ask about my aspect?"

"I don't really care if you look like a monster, as long as you have the strength of one. The only reason you're still alive and I haven't killed you yet is because of that."

"How dare you!, you think I owe my life to you?"

"HAHAHAHAHA...you've finally gathered the guts to fight me again?"- Zaraki laughed as his hand went over to his sword.

"I will rid this world of your existence!"- Mileena materialized her sais in her hands, preparing herself to attack.

"STOP!- Raven jumped in between them- we are not here to fight each other. Empress stop making rage your first answer to everything."

Mileena found herself caught in the gaze of Raven, who slowly was calming her down by just looking at her in those clear blue eyes full of mystery.

"Tch...you shall find your battles once we get to my castle."- Mileena growled looking away.

"If they dethroned you that means they are strong...I can't wait."- He smiled while sitting down.

"They are not! They are a bunch of cowardly traitors. Vermin that I will not grant them the mercy of death."- Mileena now furious said as she was looking at her clenched fist.

Everyone was eating in silence, every bite and then there was some mocking between Raven and Zaraki but as for Mileena, she was lost in her thoughts.

"Alright, let's get a move on. I want to reach it by night, hopefully not to sleep on dirt."- Zaraki said as he started to take the lead again.

All three of them started walking, Zaraki and Raven next to each other and Mileena further back still hung up on what Raven said.

"So, what are you?"- Zaraki asked looking at Raven.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Mileena is an empress or whatever, and you're with her so are you her underling?"

"Yeah she wishes, but no, I'm an assassin."

"So, a coward then?"

"What?"

"You kill people when they are unprepared, seems like something a weakling would do."

"If I can sneak up and kill you without being noticed, doesn't that make you the weakling?"

"HA, you got a point there. So how did you end up with this assassin Mileena?"

"I was locked in my dungeon when I met her, she helped me escape and she tagged along until we find the one who hired her."

"HA-HAHA, some assassin you are. Can't even kill a locked prisoner."- Zaraki mocked Raven.

"I could have, I just chose not to. But, to give her some credit she was actually in very bad shape, even though she tried to hide it. Isn't that right, empress."- Raven playfully called her tittle.

"Tch..."- Mileena hissed looking away.

"Then Mileena put me up for trial."

"Trial?"

"Yes and I passed Mileena's test of strength."

"WHAT? You lost to her?"- Zaraki asked confused.

"...Her abilities caught me off guard."- Mileena mumbled to herself.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, maybe I gave you too much credit."

Mileena was starting to get really angry caused by the constant mocking from the two. But calmed down when seeing Raven smile at her. Mileena sighed under her mask and kept walking along side her.

The three of them arrived at a village, or what once looked like a village. Everything was in ruins, seems like the village was burned down. All the wooden planks of some of the walls that were barely standing were scorched, just touching them was enough to make them fall and turn to charcoal. Raven had an uneasy feeling since seeing the village from a far. Now close to it something seemed familiar, before she could give it a second thought or talk about it with Mileena, all of a sudden something changed. In a blink of an eye everything went black and the ruins were no more, all the burned houses were back to normal. She got even more frighten when she looked down at her hands and feet, she was a little girl. Looking around trying to find answers she noticed that it was night, confused as she clearly remembered it to be day time just a few minutes ago. The only light present in the village was coming from the fire of a burning house nearby. Raven's attention went there as she heard a soft, quiet, soothing chuckle in her ear. She started looking all around her but no one was present.

Further into the village Mileena noticed that only Zaraki and her were walking, she turned around and saw Raven at the entrance, she was on her knees with one hand covering her face and the other one on her throat but that wasn't what made Mileena feel uneasy, huge amounts of black shadows were coming from her body like steam, since her hair was just as black as the shadows it made it looked like her hair was growing, expanding itself over the ground and air alike but in reality it was just emitting shadows through it. The shadows on the sky started engulfing everything around, in just a few moments the whole village was covered in darkness making it look like complete night. Zaraki suddenly noticed this and turned around to ask them about it, he then saw that Raven was the cause of it.

"Oi, you losing it?- he asked Raven, seeing her in the state that she was- HA-HAHA, I guess I'm gonna have to put you down."- He smiled unsheathing his sword, getting ready to attack.

"No!."- Mileena growled, extending her hand in front of him.

This stopped Zaraki from continuing with his intentions. Mileena carefully started making her way towards Raven through the thick darkness that was in the air.

"Raven, what is wrong?. Are you okay?."

Raven turned around when she heard her name and saw the shadow from her nightmares getting closer, calling her name. The shadow's voice was so dark and high pitched that sent shivers down her spine. The closer the shadow got, the hotter the scar on her throat burned.

"AARRGH!"- Raven screamed in pain, griping her throat to try and stop the burning.

Mileena stopped walking and widened her eyes in shock seeing what was happening, after Raven started her screams dozen of clones were crawling from the shadows that were roaming the ground, like dead people arising from theirs graves. They didn't look like her normal clones, these ones were completely dark, no resemblance to Raven whatsoever. These were pure black shadows, all of them equipped with daggers.

"RAVEN!."- Mileena yelled at her, trying to snap her out of it.

"RAVEN!."- The shadow lunged at her.

"NOOO."- Raven yelled back, not wanting the shadow to get her.

Hearing their master in pain, the shadows jumped at Mileena and Zaraki from all directions, attacking them ruthlessly.

"Was she always able to summon so many?."- Mileena said confused by the sheer amount of clones surrounding both of them.

"Huh?, again with these cheap ass tricks?."- Zaraki asked while starting to slice the clones that were trying to attack him.

Raven raised her head, seeing the people from the village fighting against monsters. She felt as thought she had seen or lived this before. Distracted by all the screaming and fighting of the villagers she didn't noticed that the shadow was now in front, looking down at her.

"Raaa...veeen...- The shadow calmly called to her but Raven couldn't put a face on the shadow despite its voice being familiar."

Raven immediately turned around and started running as fast as she could.

Mileena was running towards her but was stopped by the clones, parrying the attacks and piercing two of them with her sais in the process.

"RAVEN!."- Mileena yelled again seeing that the shadows coming out started to surround and engulf her, after that she dissipated into thin air.

The shadow clones kept lunging their assaults onto her but Mileena now furious started throwing sais in all directions, each and one of them finding its place in a clone's head. Then she started to ravage the rest with her fingernails.

"WHERE IS RAVEN?"- Mileena fiercely shouted at the clone that was on her grip.

The shadow clone didn't respond, it just kept trying to attack her even though its hands couldn't reach her.

"AARGH"- Mileena yelled as she crushed the clone's throat with her hand.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Zaraki stop playing and let's finish this. I need to find Raven."- Mileena's tone was very serious and full of anger.

"Huh?, playing? These weaklings aren't even good for that. But, they are starting to get annoying."

After a few minutes of combat, they managed to take down all the clones. Zaraki walked to Mileena who had her back on him.

"UGH!"

Mileena grunted as Zaraki took out the daggers that were stuck on her back. She braced herself for the mocking that would come from him but he just took out all the daggers from her and just stood there, looking around in the darkness.

"Tch...these clones are far superior to the ones I've faced before."- Mileena said, drawing out her sai from the last shadow clone's chest.

"Now where to?"

"The air is still filled with darkness so she has to be nearby."- Mileena replied looking around.

Raven kept running not looking back until she ended up in a house, she went to a corner and sat down, trying to hide.

"Sweet...lost child."- A soothing voice was now next to Raven.

It was the shadow but this time Raven wasn't scared, maybe it was because of its voice, the voice that got her full attention.

"Do you know why you are having all these nightmares my sweet Raven?"

The massacre of the people of the village could be heard in the house, the yelling and the sound of metal blades cutting through skin filled the air.

"No, I want them to stop."- Raven said covering her ears with her hands.

"It is because your heart has grown weaker, you've lost your purpose child."-The shadow grabbed her hands from her ears to make sure she was listening.

"But do not fear, for this is what I've been waiting for all these years. Keep getting weaker, for I shall be waiting in the depths of your nightmares for the right moment."

The voice gradually went from soothing to the creepy high pitched one and before Raven could escape again, the shadow stabbed her throat in the exact sport of her scar.

"Warm...I feel warm. What is this? I got stabbed, why is there no pain?"- She said as she slowly closed her eyes.

When Raven opened her eyes again she found herself looking at Mileena, who was holding her face in her hands.

"Raven, Raven wake up."

"Ugh...Mileena?, what happened?"- Raven asked confused.

"The shadows are vanishing, finally. Not being be able to see anything was getting annoying."- Zaraki said looking through a window from the house.

"Are you okay Raven?"

"Yes...I think, my head hurts."

"You went into a frenzy, you seemed like you were in pain."

"..."- Raven didn't respond, she just looked at the floor not wanting to see Mileena's eyes.

"Can you stand up Raven or should I assist you?"

"I'm good, more or less. Thanks."- She replied, getting up still feeling a bit dizzy.

Mileena helped Raven stand up and they all went outside, searching the village. None of them knew what they were even looking for.

"How are we going to get to that realm of yours?"- Zaraki asked.

"I do not know, I thought we might be able to find something here."

"Then how did you get here?"

"We found an odd mirror in a cave and when we touched it we woke up in that forest."

"This house..."

Raven stood in front of an old small house, compared to the rest of them weirdly enough this one was in a reasonable shape. Both Mileena and Zaraki watched how Raven seemed to be in a trance, looking carefully at the house's exterior before walking inside. They both followed her inside, the house was filled with all types of dried plants, books and scrolls all over the table and floor.

"Ugh!..."- Raven raised her hand to her face before falling on her back.

"Raven, what is wrong?"- Mileena managed to catch her before she could fell.

"My head is starting to hurt."

"Do not lose yourself again, stay with me this time."

"Ugh, it has something to do with this house. I can't describe the feeling, I feel like this is familiar to me but I don't remember ever coming here."

"Come with me Raven."

Mileena took Raven outside and let her rest against the fence of the house at the entrance. She put her hand on Raven's forehead. This made her crack a faint smile.

"Being so worried doesn't suit you at all. I like the cold empress."- Raven said as she starred straight into her eyes.

Mileena wasn't smiling, she had a serious face looking at how Raven was struggling to get each breath of air into her lungs, her eyes barely open looking really tired.

"I do not know how to help you Raven. Seeing you suffer does not please me."

"I'm not in pain just a bit exhausted, empress. Go and search the house, maybe you can find something. I'll catch my breath and join you in a moment."

Raven closed her eyes, trying to rest a bit as Mileena walked back into the house.

"What's with all this weird stuff in here?"- Zaraki said as he was inspecting some of the objects in the house.

There were a lot of books stacked up on the table and on the ground, the shelves had some of them but most were thrown around the whole house. Mileena was still confused as to how this house and the objects inside it were in a reasonable state, the rest of the village was almost burned down with nothing distinguishable.

"I do not know but all these plants and books, they look like witchcraft ingredients."

"Witchcraft?"

"Yeah, witches, wielders of powerful magic and curses. I used to know this witch who visited my castle asking for supplies. Wait, what is this?"

Mileena found a sealed scroll with something that got her attention. It was a metallic cylindrical shape with the skull of Shao Kahn in the middle.

"This is my father's insignia. What is something like this doing here?"- She asked herself confused.

Mileena came outside with the scroll, taking a better look and inspecting it on the light outside, though it helped very little as it was almost night time.

"So what is it?"- Zaraki asked, looking at the object over Mileena's shoulder.

"I do not know, I have never seen anything like this before but this is without a doubt my father's insignia."

Raven was still sitting on the ground when suddenly:

"Raaa...veeen..."- A voice could be heard coming from within the house followed by a soft, quiet, soothing chuckle.

Almost as if being hypnotized she got up and went inside the house again, going past Mileena and Zaraki who were occupied trying to figure out what was that mysterious scroll. The moment Raven set foot inside, the interior of the house it completely changed, everything was in its place, all the books and scrolls were well organized, there were candles over the table that well lit the house giving it a very cozy feeling. There were no objects thrown all over the floor, it now looked like someone was actually living in the house. Raven looked back at the entrance door only to see nothing, a black void was beyond the door. She turned around and slowly started walking around, looking at the different books, objects and plants organized in the house. Some had inscriptions over them but most were without label. Raven got startled when two very cold arms gently wrapped around her neck, embracing her from behind. With a warm voice the shadow whispered to her, it's lips almost touching her ear:

"It makes me so happy when you visit me my sweet Raven."

"Visit you? What do you mean?"

Raven didn't know what to do, she just stood there listening to the shadow. She was still scared but the seductive tone in the shadow's voice was making her unable to do anything but listen to it.

"You used to talk to me so much...but as time passed you dreamed less and less of me, ignoring me when I called for you. I was so sad Raven."

"You mean the nightmares?"

"Ahhh...the sweet nightmares that hunt you. Those are your doings, something you cannot escape from."

"Why? Why am I having them now?"

"Impatient as ever my sweet Raven. I just-"

"You just want to kill me? Like in the last nightmare?"

"Raven...you are hurting me, I just wanted to calm you down but your fear for me made it look like I was the monster."

"Are you not?"

The shadow let out that soft, quiet and soothing chuckle that Raven kept hearing in the village.

"Tell me my sweet Raven, do I still frighten you?"

Raven didn't answer straight away, she stood there thinking about what Mileena told her, "Fear is a heavy burden." and with a shaky voice almost as if trying to convince herself:

"I...I'm not afraid."

"Mmmm...-the shadow gently started tracing its index finger over Raven's lips- I can sense the fear on every individual cell you have on these sweet, delicate lips of yours my sweet Raven."

Even though the shadow was not using any force at all in touching her, Raven was still feeling uncomfortable. She was very confused, the arms that were around her neck and the gentle finger running down her lips were very cold yet her voice was so soothing and warm that she felt unable to resist anything she would ask of her.

"Why are you so cold?"

"Am I?"- The shadow grinned as she gently started kissing Raven's neck from behind.

"Or, is it you who is extremely hot?"

"When I touch you it pains me as well Raven, it is burning me, your warmth is unbearable. Yet, no matter how hard I try, I am unable to remove my hands from your skin. It is you who is the true monster here, torturing me with this delicious agony."- As she said that her hands left Raven's neck and went over to her belly, digging its fingernails in her skin.

This made Raven hold her breath as the shadow started to gently scratch her skin, her legs were giving away, almost falling back but kept still by the shadow's grip. The shadow stopped the kissing and started using its tongue, slowly licking the soft skin of her neck. Raven wouldn't admit it but she was starting to ignore the cold nature of the shadow, and focused on how its tongue going slowly up and down her neck felt, even going as far as to start enjoying it and wanting more of it. Feeling her tiny, soft hairs on the back of her neck being licked by that unbearable cold tongue almost made her completely lose it. Raven gathered all the strength she had left and managed to get words out of her mouth:

"Who are you?, what do you want from me?, why am I having all these nightmares?, why-"

"Shhhh..."- The shadow gently pressed its finger over Raven's lips, silencing her.

"You must have...so many questions...oh, my lost child."

The shadow firmly dug its teeth into her skin in between each words leaving its mouth. Going from the neck, all the way to her delicate shoulder. Every time its teeth came into contact with Raven's skin her body unconsciously twitched and shudder. It was painful because the shadow was using quite the force in its bites but at the same time it felt very pleasant and Raven didn't know why. She had her eyes closed but could feel the droplets of blood sliding down her smooth skin accompanied but the shadow's tongue licking them away before biting again in a different place, creating new drops.

"It has been far to long since I've tasted your skin. Ahhh...if only we had more time."- The shadow let out a soft, quiet, soothing chuckle.

"What?"- Raven asked confused as she felt the shadow releasing her from its gentle embrace.

"Dream of me and hear my voice, my sweet..."

"Raven!"- Mileena shook her, seeing that she wasn't answering.

"Huh?...Yeah."- Raven finally responded shaking her head.

"I'm okay, my head doesn't hurt anymore."

"..."

Mileena looked down, the entire house floor that was covered in Raven's black shadow was slowly falling through the tiny cracks in between the wooden planks, leaving the floor visible again.

"What's wrong Mileena?"

"Nothing, come outside I've found something from Outworld."

"What? Why is something like that here?"

"I do not know but this isn't a normal house, all the rest are nothing but ruins yet this one still has a structure. Not to mention your head hurting when you walked in here."

"Yeah there is definitely something here but I can't think what could it be."

"Let's go outside Raven."

"Yeah, I'm right behind you."

Before exiting the house Raven took one last glance backwards at that ruined interior of the house before following Mileena. She raised her hand to her shoulder and neck, trying to feel any marks but nothing was there, her skin was just as smooth as she remembered.

"Empress, what are you doing?"

"Looking for something that has not been burned out while there is still a glimpse of light, we need to make a fire for tonight."

A few minutes later Mileena returned with a bunch of wooden planks in her hands.

"Mileena this is useless."- Zaraki said throwing her the scroll.

"I'll take another look later, for now let's just make a fire and get some rest."

The three of them stood outside the house, around the warm fire. This time there were no rabbits to eat, just the orange light and the cracking noise of the wood burning was in the air.

"Is there a bed in this house?, I'm tired of sleeping on the ground."- Zaraki got up and walked back into the house.

Mileena looked at Raven who was starring at the fire intensely, lost in her own world.

"There's only one bed so I'll leave the ground to you two."- Zaraki shouted from inside the house.

Raven didn't noticed that Mileena was next to her, only when she place her hand on her shoulder she sensed it and got startled, almost jumping out of her trance.

"Oh...Mileena, hey."- Raven tried to fake it away.

"..."- Mileena just stared at her in silence.

"Come on empress. Don't look at me like that."

"I...I do not want anything bad happening to you Raven."- Mileena struggled to say.

"Is that your way of saying you're worried about me?"

"..."- Mileena didn't answer, she just looked away at the fire.

Raven could see that Mileena wasn't herself and probably because of what happened to her.

"I don't want to sleep."

Mileena turned her attention to Raven.

"For the past days, every time I sleep I have nightmares. I don't know why but it started recently."

"Raven they are just nightmares, they are not real."

"You have no idea how real they feel."- Raven raised her hand to her face.

"..."

Mileena didn't know what to say, she got closer to Raven and grabbed the hand that was on her lap, squeezing it tightly. Even her was confused as to why she did that. Raven was looking at her hand before she returned the squeeze to her. This made Mileena happy on the inside, feeling the touch of Raven.

"Mileena, what happened while I was unconscious?"

"...I think you have a greater power that is still dormant inside you Raven. You engulfed the entire village in your shadow and summoned an entire army of clones, far more powerful that the ones you have right now."

Raven's eyes widened hearing what happened.

"Did I really do all that? Summoning more than five clones is enough to make me feel dizzy and I've never used the shadow around me for anything that wasn't to teleport away."

"Do not let that power control you Raven."

"I wasn't even aware I was using any of my power, the only thing that I remember was me being a child running away from the monsters that attacked this village."

"What?, you saw what happened here?, how? Did you lived here?"

"No, not that I know of. Now that you mention it my head hurts when I try to remember my childhood memories. The earliest one I can remember is me hunting in forests for food, I don't even remember how I learned to hunt. Anything before that is a mess of blurry things. Why can't I remember when I was a child?"

"Has this only happened since we came here?"

"I'm not sure, I never thought about it before any of this happened."

They both stood there in silence, watching the fire burn the wood planks as each of them were lost in their thoughts.

"After I get my throne back, I will help you control your power."

"How?"

"Through physical training, I will push you to your limit, forcing your hidden power to come outside. That way you can train yourself to control it."

Raven thought about it for a few seconds before saying:

"I thought you were going to invade earthrealm after you got your throne back."

"..."

Mileena didn't say anything, she just squirmed a little which got Raven's attention.

"Empress, what is it?"

"It is nothing."

Raven left Mileena's hand and tried to touch her back but was stopped by her.

"Let me see."

"I said it is nothing."

"Mileena, let me see."- Raven's tone now was serious, leaving Mileena no option but to comply.

She turned around, exposing her back full of wounds to Raven who gasp at the sight of it.

"Empress, you can't keep getting caught off guard like this."- Raven said as she inspected her wounds.

"Do not lecture me Raven."- Mileena growled at her.

"I'm not trying to mock you Mileena."

"I am fine, wounds like these will not slow me down."

"Drop the act, some of them haven't even closed yet, I'm surprised you are still conscious."

"..."

Raven got up and wondered around the village, looking for something. Before Mileena could ask anything she saw Raven near a well, using the bucket that was near it to get some water before walking to her. She torn off a bit from her clothes to make a rag and dipped it in the water bucket before cleaning Mileena's back. Her body was twitching when the wet cloth made contact with her skin.

"Do these tiny wounds hurt you empress?"- She was playing with her.

"Who do you think I am Raven?"- Mileena tried to hide it but Raven could tell that it was hurting her.

After Raven cleaned Mileena's wounds she gently started tracing her fingers over her back in between the wounds not touching them.

"You know...Hearing your stories about how u have fought all your life, I thought your body would be full of scars."

"..."- Mileena didn't respond, she was focused on Raven's fingers gently touching her skin.

"Your skin is so smooth empress."- Raven said as she kept tracing her fingers all over Mileena's back.

"My body regenerates faster than normal so no scars will be left given the right time to heal."

"Mmmm...Well I did all I could, your wounds are cleaned."- Raven took her hands off Mileena and sat down next to her.

"You..."- Mileena tried to say.

"Hm?"- Raven replied confused.

"You have my thanks, Raven."- Mileena said as she was looking at the fire, not wanting to see Raven's eyes.

"..."- Raven was a bit surprised after hearing that, she didn't say anything, just smiled looking at the fire with her.

Mileena grabbed the scroll and place it in front of the fire, observing it.

"What's that?"- Raven said pointing at something that was sticking out form the bottom of the scroll, it was only noticeable because of the fire lighting it up.

"It looks like the metal scroll is just a place holder for some kind of paper inside."- Raven said as she examined it more thoroughly.

Mileena grabbed the paper from the bottom and stretched it all out, laying it down on the ground, next to the fire. It was pretty long with letters that started coming out form the Shao Kahn's skull insignia all the way to the end of it.

"This is not normal paper."- Raven said as she started to touch the supposed paper.

"Is this made out of...hair?"

Tiny fibers of hair were all wrapped together forming what is looked like paper.

"Mileena what is this?"

"Through trial of blood, I, Shao Kahn shall grant you passage to my world."- Mileena read the inscription out loud.

"What does it mean?"

"I knew a witch once, she used to tell me that blood was a requirement for curses and spells. The stronger the blood the more efficient and powerful the curses were."

"Okay, so is this a spell or a curse?"

"I do not know. The inscription says passage to my world, it has to be Outworld."

"Maybe, but how do we activate the spell?, do you know anything about witchcraft?"

"No...but if this thing wants blood, then I shall give it blood."

"What are-"

After Mileena said that she materialized a sai in her hand and sliced the other, throwing her blood all over the inscription. They both looked closely at the letters now covered in Mileena's blood for something to happen.

"Tch...is my blood not strong enough?, or maybe it needs more."

"Stop."- Raven took the sai from Mileena's hand as she was about to keep slashing deeper.

Raven's eyes traced the inscription letters starting from the bottom all the way up to the metallic scroll.

"Maybe it doesn't need more blood, maybe just in the right place."

She used Mileena's sai to create a superficial wound on her palm, squeezing her hand into a fist and letting a few droplets of blood fall right into the Shao Kahn skull insignia's mouth. The moment Raven's blood made it inside it's mouth, the skull closed instantly, separating the paper from the metallic place holder. The letter from the inscription started to turn to a red tint, a few seconds later the letters were glowing with a very intense red color absorbed by the blood that was covering them. The ground started shacking, making both Mileena and Raven lose balance, falling down. The red hairs of the paper started expanding in every direction like a spider's web, clawing itself in the ground like it was some sort of root. When it finally stopped growing, the letters fell down through the ground, leaving a wide open abyss.

"What the hell are you two doing, what's with all this shaking?"- Zaraki came outside feeling the sudden ground shakes.

"I think we managed to activate the spell."- Raven said looking into the void that was now on the ground.

"What is this?- Mileena asked confused as she got closer to take a better look- there is nothing coming from it, no sound, no light, nothing. I can't distinguish anything, it is so dark that everything looks the same."

Mileena got up and grabbed the scroll, looking at Zaraki and Raven.

"Are you ready?"

"What?, you want to jump inside of it?"

"What other choice do we have Raven?"

"What if it's a trap?, what if it doesn't take us to Outworld? What if-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...finally things are getting interesting. We can figure all that crap out once we see where we end up. If you're shitting your pants feel free to leave."- Zaraki smiled, getting ready to jump.

"...Calling me a coward."- Raven said to herself looking at Zaraki very angrily.

Mileena didn't say anything she just stood there in silence until Raven set her eyes on her, then she simply extended her hand.

"Empress..."- Raven said looking at Mileena's hand and her eyes full of determination.

Feeling empowered by those eyes alone she grabbed Mileena's hand and squeezed it tightly. Mileena smiled under her mask after feeling the touch of Raven's skin again. She looked at Zaraki and they both nodded. All three of them jumped into the black abyss without a second thought. Immediately after jumping everything went black, Raven didn't know if she had her eyes closed or open. She felt weird, not feeling like she was falling nor standing up, just floating in the darkness that surrounded her. She couldn't smell anything, couldn't hear anything, couldn't say anything, couldn't feel anything, not even Mileena's hand, that warm hand that convinced her to dive straight into the unknown. She slowly started to lose consciousness and just when she was about to pass away she could hear something ever so slightly, almost inaudible. A soft, quiet, soothing chuckle.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Thank you for reading. Reviews of your thoughts about the story are always appreciated, it doesn't take much of your time but it means a lot to me. Consider leaving how you felt about this chapter once you were done reading it.


	8. FanFic GONE SEXUAL, GONE WILD

Hello guys, I bring forth big news. My story so far SUCKS BALLS, I almost puked at how terrible it is now that I look back on it. There are some really stupid things in there like the sex dream Mileena had with Raven, wtf is with that? Why would she dream that? Makes no sense. Then there are a lot of complicated things with Raven mainly because I didn't plan out the story before writing it so I came up with new ideas and implemented them on the go which leaves huge plot holes. If you ever want to write a fan fiction, don't start and just roll with it, make sure to at least plan the main plot before you do anything. Then you can have side things going on but the main meat of the story needs to be planned and I learned that the hard way so I will be re-writting this whole story, the concept is still going to be the same, Mileena, Zaraki and Raven. I hope I can rename the story because I don't want to make a new one and lose the followers I have on this one but we shall see. The story has great potential I think and my baby girl Mileena deserves the best fan fiction I can make.


End file.
